Demon Hunter Kagome
by Polishing-Stars
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your normal, sixteen-year-old high school student. She has normal friends, a relatively normal family, goes to a normal school…overall, she leads a pretty normal life. That is, until the STN finds her to be an ideal demon slayer.(Con
1. Prologue

****

Author's note:

Behold! Yet another product of my twisted imagination! But really, I think that it has potential. I got the idea from watching Witch hunter Robin, and it will have the same basic plot with my own twist ^___^' 

Anyway, I would really appreciate it if, after reading, you would review my story ^__^ How else will I know if you people like it?

I'm not going to take up any more space with my author's note, so get reading! 

****

P.S. If this chapter is short, sorry. It's just the prologue ¬__¬'

****

Summary:

Kagome Higurashi is your normal, sixteen-year-old high school student. She has normal friends, a relatively normal family, goes to a normal school…overall, she leads a pretty normal life. That is, until the agency finds her to be an ideal demon slayer. 

Swept into a world she never even knew existed, Kagome finds herself rooming with a mysterious woman with a dangerous past -not to mention, the agency's top slayer- Sango. 

Being the rookie, Kagome is going to have to earn the respect of the other agents, but that shouldn't be too hard…right? 

…Who really cares what they think anyway…

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I would be writing FANfiction if I owned any of these characters? I think not. Therefore, I will not waste this space by telling you that I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters that may appear in this story. I will also not tell you that I do not own the basic plot of Witch hunter Robin, and that all I own is my laptop, on which I am not telling you this.

****

Demon hunter Kagome

(I haven't decided on a title, so if you have any ideas…^__~)

~ ( '') ~ 

A young girl of sixteen raced swiftly and silently down a dimly lit corridor, the only light source being that of a soft blue glow emanating from an unseen place near the ceiling. She grasped a futuristic-looking gun in her hands, and held it poised at her side as she ran. Dressed entirely in black, her form stood out sharply against the white walls. She was short on breath, but she wasn't about to let that stop her.

Up ahead, the hall veered off to the right. 

Upon reaching the corner, the girl paused to catch her breath. She leaned against the wall, her chest heaving. Massaging the sharp stitch in her side, she peered around the corner. No one was there…yet. She had already taken out three of them, now there was only one left…

After taking several deep breaths, she was about to step around the corner, when the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Her brown eyes narrowed.

'_So, she's down here after all…' _She listened as the footsteps proceeded cautiously down the hall. '_…Good. That will save me the time of looking for her…' _The girl raised her gun to rest beside her cheek. The footsteps were getting closer, and she felt her heart speed up. '_All right Kagome, it's you or her…'_ She took a deep breath. '_Ok...'_

"Here we go!" 

She dashed out into the approaching person's path, aiming her gun quickly and skillfully at the person's heart.

The girl in front of her shrieked in surprise at her sudden appearance and stumbled backward, dropping her gun. Kagome pulled the trigger.

The green light on the girl's vest turned red. 

"I…I've been hit…" The girl said, dropping to her knees. She was about the same age as Kagome, and her hair was cropped off just above her shoulder. She wore a red headband. Kagome straightened, a triumphant smirk gracing her lips.

"You…you shot me…" The girl coughed, and fell forward.

"…" Kagome regarded the girl with a blank expression.  
Her eye twitched. 

"…Yuka?" She said, addressing the girl. "It's just laser-tag."

"…I know that." The girl sighed and rolled over onto her back. "But this is the third time that you've beaten me…and that's just this week! How do you do it…?"

"'Tis pure skill!" Kagome said, posing with her legs apart and her gun aimed straight ahead. "…And years of watching anime." 

Kagome offered her friend a hand up, and the girl took it. 

Yuka laughed, brushing off her clothing. 

"But seriously, I'm lucky if I even get in one shot before you've 'killed' me."

"Oh, come on. That's not true!" 

"Kagome, I know you keep track of it."

"…Ok…so maybe I don't get hit that much…but it's not just you. I've played with a group of at least ten people and I still won."

"Oh, that makes me feel _so _much better."

"Hey, think of it this way. If this were real life, with real guns, I'd have survived, and the bad guy would be dead!"

"Yeah…ten times over." 

"Eh heh…yeah…" Kagome rubbed her neck nervously, and hurriedly changed the subject. "Hey, I'm hungry. How about you?" 

"Mmm…kind of."

"What do you say we head back to the vesting room, then go meet up with the guys for McDonalds?"

"Sounds good."

~ ( '') ~

After about ten minutes of winding their way out of the maze of walls, ramps, rails, ladders, and all the other odd obstacles that made up the laser-tag playground, Kagome and Yuka spotted their three friends. 

The three teens, two female, and one male, were pacing languidly outside the entrance, and occasionally peeping into store windows. The laser-tag building was accessible through the parking lot, as well as through the mall. 

"Hey guys." Kagome greeted them. 

"Gosh, it certainly took ya' long enough." One of them said, a girl with brown, shoulder length hair.

"Good job Higurashi." The boy said, shaking Kagome's hand, somehow knowing that she had won.

"Yeah, Yuka must've been practicing if she was able to avoid you that long." The third said with a smile, brushing a hand through her long, wavy, black hair. 

"Eh heh...thanks guys…" Kagome smiled awkwardly, and wondered if the boy was going to let go of her hand anytime soon. 

"Hey, we were wondering if you guys would like to grab a bite to eat." Yuka asked, effectively drawing his attention away from her friend.

"Thank you." Kagome mouthed at her.

"Don't mention it." Yuka mouthed back. 

"So, where to? McDonalds?" The wavy haired girl asked.

"Just what we were thinking, Ayumi."

"Hey, I think there's one in the food court." The other girl suggested. "Sound good? That way we could still hang out here at the mall for awhile."

"Good idea, Eri" The boy said with a grin. He was all-too-happy to be spending time with Kagome.

"Eh, yeah…good idea…" Kagome agreed, wary of the grinning boy. 

~ ( '') ~

The five friends sat at a table in the food court, McDonalds food wrappers littering the tabletop. 

"Whew, I'm full." Kagome stated, leaning back in her chair. Her friends had finished their food as well, and the boy was rambling on about random things. The other three girls were watching Kagome closely for her reaction to him. Upon noticing their wary stares, Kagome 'harrumph'-ed and turned away. 

'…_Even my friends are afraid of me…I think that Hojo is just about the only one who actually believed that cock-and-bull story that that so-called 'policeman' told the school…Faulty gas-pipe my butt…He didn't even look like a policeman…Something weird happened that day…'_

"Hey," Kagome said, breaking off her train of thought. "I think that I'll get going now, ok? Mom and gramps are expecting me home soon." Ok, so that last part wasn't exactly true, but she really didn't want to be around her friends if they were going to be acting as they were then. 

"Oh? That's too bad…" The boy said, disappointment evident on his face.

"Yeah. I'll see you at school tomorrow Hojo. You too Eri, Ayumi, Yuka. I had fun." Kagome flashed a forced smile, and stood up. She quickly cleared her place, tossing the burger wrappers in the trash on her way out of the food court.

~ ( '') ~

"I can't believe them…" Kagome mumbled glumly to herself as she wandered aimlessly through the mall. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her long, black, overcoat. "I thought that they, of all people, would have had more faith in me than that…" 

People were starting to stare at her, but she didn't really care. The kids at school had done the same thing…

She shook her head. 

"What's happening to me…?" 

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the person that she was about to bump into. 

"Oof!"

Kagome was thrown backward onto her bottom. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A male voice barked rudely.

"I'm sorry, I--" Kagome broke off, and all she could do was stare. Towering over her was a boy of about eighteen, his waist-length silver hair hanging loose about his shoulders. He was dressed in black just as she was, and a black bandana covered his head. Piercing amber eyes glared at her accusingly. 

"What are you looking at--" He broke off, and a look of recognition crossed his face, closely followed by a sneer. "So, you're still alive, are you?"

"I…don't know what you mean…" Kagome stared at him, confused. 

"Don't play dumb with me, Kikyou." The boy grabbed Kagome's elbow, yanking her to her feet. 

"Hey--!"

"Why were you talking to yourself, huh? Or maybe, that's an earpiece in your ear? On another hunt, I see. Who is it this time?"  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome was starting to worry. His grip tightened on her and she winced. 

"Don't give me that. Who is it? Me? Kouga? Or maybe it's just some low-level demon…?" 

"Demon? What the-- Those things only exist in fairy-tales!" 

"What…?" A confused look passed over his face.

"Look," Kagome said, ripping her arm away from him. She poked him in the chest. "I don't know who you think you think you are--!"

"Wait!" He cut her off. "What's your name wench?"

"Wench? Wench! You have some nerve-- Hey!"

The boy had grabbed her arm and leaned down, nose-to-nose with her, and Kagome felt a blush creep across her face. The boy sniffed a couple of times. 

"You…you're not her…" He said incredulously. He released her hand as if he had been burned.   
"What…--Well obviously! Look, I don't know this Kikyou person, but whoever she is, I'm not her!"

"But…" He looked her up and down. "I don't understand…you even dress like her…" He plucked at the collar of her coat. 

"Excuse me!" Kagome batted his hand away. "What gives you the right to touch me so casually? I don't even know your name."

"…I-It's not important. I'm nobody. Forget everything I said." He started to walk away.

"Hey! Don't you think an apology is in order here?"

"…Yeah…Apology accepted."

"What…but I wasn't…!" Kagome grumbled as he kept walking. "What was that all about…? He said something about a hunt, and…demons?" She shook her head. She had enough problems of her own to deal with…

Kagome decided to forget the whole thing and not think about it any more. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir, we have just received some new information regarding a possible recruitment."

A tall man with long, white hair stood before a desk, facing the back of a black, high-backed, leather chair. He had a laptop carrying case strapped across his chest, and he clutched a cream-colored folder in his hands. 

The nameplate on the desk read 'Naraku Arachna – Administrator'.

"…Go on…" A masculine voice belonging to the chair's occupant ordered.

"Yes sir. One Miss Kagome Higurashi. Age: Sixteen – attends Fukaimori high-school. Quite active in all school functions. A straight-A student –considered very bright by her teachers—"

"Sesshoumaru," Naraku drawled. "Get to the point. We are looking for skill, not intelligence." 

"I was getting to that sir." Sesshoumaru replied, managing to keep his stoic mask in place. "We have been observing her for the past three months, and up until now, she has shown no extraordinary power—"

"Then why were you observing her?" Naraku cut in, his chair swiveling around. Naraku was a man in his late thirties, and had long, black, slightly wavy hair. "Using company funds to chase skirts? I thought better of you Sesshoumaru…" He added with a smirk. Sesshoumaru's eye twitched, but other than that, his face remained emotionless.

"Sir, I would like to think that I have proven myself to be above petty human emotions. Now, if you will stop interrupting, I will continue on with the highlights of this girl's file." 

"Oh, please do." Naraku said, not sounding at all interested.

"_As _I was saying, until now, this girl has exhibited no extraordinary power, but as of 5:25 pm yesterday, Kagome exhibited something that we can only fathom to be…"

"…Yes?"

"…Miko power. No one has shown this type of power since…well, since the feudal era. One of the reasons we were monitoring her. One of her ancestors was a priestess, and very powerful one at that--"

"What about Kikyou? She has miko power, does she not?" 

"Well, yes, but this girl is quite different."

"How so?"

"Well sir, it would be easier to show you. May I?" Sesshoumaru asked, gesturing towards Naraku's desk. At Naraku's wave, Sesshoumaru removed his laptop from the case at his side, and began setting it up. 

"One of our agents shot this video during Kagome's archery club." He said as he worked. "It…shocked us, to say the least." Sesshoumaru plugged a cable into both computers, and typed in a brief command. Naraku watched with mild interest as a video screen popped up on his computer screen. 

Several leaves poked out at the edges of the screen, making it appear as if the cameraman were hiding in the bushes. Seven teenagers stood in a line, three males, and four females. They each had a bow, and wore a padded glove on their left hand, save for two, who appeared to be left-handed, and so wore one on their right. 

"The second closest is Kagome, sir." Sesshoumaru said, drawing a small circle with his mouse. A red circle appeared on Naraku's screen, surrounding the face of a young, raven-haired girl. Several seconds later, the circle disappeared.   
"Why, that looks like Kikyou…"

Targets were lined up twenty feet away from the youths, and the instructor prattled on about proper safety. Several of the teenagers were starting to look bored, Kagome being one of them, although, it didn't appear to be because of the teacher. A boy of about her age and standing closest to the camera was talking animatedly, apparently not noticing that she wasn't listening.

Naraku snorted. Humans were so stupid… 

"Alright everybody! Are you ready?" The instructor called out, and a general cry of 'yes' issued from the students.

"Ok then, take your marks."

The teenagers scrambled to get into a shooting stance, while the boy rambled on. 

"Hojo!" The instructor addressed the boy. "We're shooting now. You and Higurashi can finish this little conversation later." 

"Yes ma'am." He replied sheepishly.   


"My, he is a bright one, isn't he…?" Naraku remarked sarcastically. "Look, this is all very amusing, but I personally don't give a damn about her personal life. If you have nothing further to show me—"

"One minute, sir. I just thought that you should see what brought it on."

The boy, Hojo, was still talking non-stop even as they drew back their bows. Kagome was starting to look extremely pissed off. She had her eyes closed, one on them twitching occasionally. She looked like she was just about ready to use the boy for her target instead. 

The instructor was walking down the row of students, praising them, and occasionally giving them tips. The teacher was only two people away from her, when Kagome finally snapped. 

"I can't take it any more!" Kagome fumed. "Hojo, I am trying to shoot here! I don't want to hear about what happened at lunch three weeks ago! I don't want to know what you did after your cat knocked over your milk glass! I don't want to know how embarrassed you were when you spilt your pants picking up a pencil!" –Hojo blushed at this, and the camera shook slightly, as if the cameraman were snickering- "I don't want to know how the dog really did eat your homework! I…don't…care!" Kagome let her arrow loose, not really meaning to, and it zipped toward the target. 

Upon contact, a white light engulfed the target, followed by a loud explosion. After the light cleared, all that was left of the round, straw target were small splinters of the wooden platform on which it was perched, and a smoldering scorch-mark were it had once stood.  
There was a sharp intake of breath from the cameraman. The camera faltered slightly, and the last thing that flashed across the screen before it went black, was the stunned face of Kagome, and the other teenagers staring at her, fear evident in their eyes.

Naraku's mouth hung open, and he quickly closed it at the smirk he was getting from Sesshoumaru. 

"What happened after this?" He demanded, leaning forward in his chair. "To what ends did we go to keep this from getting to the media?"

"We sent an agent over as soon as we found out. He explained it away as a faulty gas-pipe under the school grounds. Those people are willing to believe anything, just so long as they can avoid anything out-of-the-ordinary. Although, the principal is a crafty one, and we had to hand over a large sum of money to keep him quiet. The students are suspicious to say the least, but, as far as we can see, they don't pose much of a threat. Apart from some nasty rumors going about, Kagome seems to be avoiding any unnecessary attentions."

Naraku relaxed back into his chair.

"Very well, then." 

"If I may, sir, I would like to show you something."

"Yes?"

Sesshoumaru rewound the video to when Kagome had just loosed her arrow.

"Now, look here." Sesshoumaru paused the film, and zoomed in on the arrow. It was glowing white. 

"Now, I am going to tune out the background noise," Sesshoumaru dictated as he tapped furiously at the keyboard. "And slow it down…"

His hand hit the 'return' key, and the video resumed, the arrow moving extremely slow. The chatter of the other students faded away to be replaced with a soft pulsing sound that seemed to come from the arrow itself.

"Do you hear that? That is the arrow's heartbeat. Momentarily, it took on a life on its own. It is amazing that such a young girl holds so much power…"

"Indeed…but…how much power is _too_ much?"

Sesshoumaru started at this. If Naraku thought that the girl posed a possible threat, than she must have had something that he himself had failed to see…

"Do you really think that _child _could be a danger to us?" 

"Never underestimate anyone, Sesshoumaru. You saw what she was able to do, and that was only when she was annoyed. Imagine her in a life-or-death situation."

Sesshoumaru shuddered un-characteristically. 

"She would be unstoppable…" Naraku said, more to himself than anything. Sesshoumaru knew that face all-too-well. Naraku was planning something…

"…In fact, I think I have changed my mind…she might prove to be useful after all…" 

"Sir, shall we continue surveillance, or should I initiate recruitment procedure? …That is, unless you would have me arrange a hunt—"

"No!" Naraku barked. "I don't want her harmed in any way. Just leave things to me. If you have nothing of further importance, then I think that we are through here."

"Yes sir."

"Very good. Leave her file with me, and you may leave."

Sesshoumaru placed the folder on Naraku's desk, and, with a small bow, left the office.

Naraku picked up the folder, a look of mild interest on his face. Paper-clipped to the front page was a photograph of the girl from the film. She was smiling, and sat with her hands clasped primly in her lap. It was obviously a school photo. Several other pictures accompanied it, though these were snapshots -no doubt taken by one of their many agents. One picture of Kagome and three other girls exiting a building, a sign with the words 'Fukaimori high-school' just visible behind them…one of Kagome walking down the steps of a shrine, a backpack slung over her shoulder…one of Kagome taking out two people at once with a laser-tag gun, one of Kagome in the park sitting next to the boy from the video, obviously on a picnic, and looking extremely bored…

Naraku skimmed the rest of the file, his interest growing with every page. 

After several minutes, Naraku placed the file back on his desk and leaned back in his chair, regarding the folder with a calculating look. . 

"Kagome Higurashi, eh…"

He chuckled.

"Oh yes. You will do quite nicely…"

~ ( '') ~

  
  
**Author's note: **

Woohoo! Go me! So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Just click that little purple button at the bottom of your screen labeled 'submit review'. Thanks ^_____^


	2. The Interview

Author's note:

Hello again! I do hope that you haven't forgotten about me ; Ok, a better way to do this…Who's not dead?

-several readers raise their hands, while flies buzz around one of the people who didn't-

O.O Omg….Jaken!

Jaken: -Waddles in- Yes?

-points frantically at dead person- FIX IT!!!

Jaken: O.O What did you do?

I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME!! -kicks Jaken and watches him sail over the rainbow that appeared out of nowhere- JAKEN! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!! 

Bob the laptop: Um, Caitlin? You kicked him .;

….CRAP! …. Um, anyway….I'm sorry that it took so long to get out this chapter, but I couldn't think of what to write, then when I finally sorted it out, Bob (my laptop) got a virus and had to be repaired. Very, very sorry! I hope this chapter is satisfactory. Most of it was written at four in the morning -.-;

Disclaimer:

(Insert witty comment about not owning Inuyasha or any of the characters that may appear in this story here)

Demon hunter Kagome (still looking for a title, people…)

Chapter II

( ")

Several hours later, Kagome pulled up in front of her shrine-home and shut off her red Vespa. She took off her helmet and shook out her hair. Humming a tune, she removed the keys and, hopping off the bike, went around to the back and unlocked the medium-sized compartment there. She withdrew several shopping bags with various store logos on them and re-locked it. She had cheered up considerably since that morning, especially after she spent her thirtieth dollar…

Turning towards the steep steps leading up to the shrine grounds, Kagome noticed a black car parked several feet away. She didn't think much of it, however. It was quite normal for strangers to be there. It _was_ a shrine after all. Still humming, Kagome tucked her helmet under her arm and started up the steps.

Kagome reached the top of the steps and surveyed the grounds, ready to greet whoever might be visiting. '_Hum, that's odd…' _She thought. '_I don't see anyone here…'_

The shrine grounds were made up of the two-story main house (in which Kagome lived), the Temple, and three other smaller buildings, one of them being an old well house. Each building, and the land on which they stood had a small white picket-fence around it. Just inside the grounds stood an ancient tree, taller than the two-story house. It had a small fence to itself, and a white bench sat beside it. Small, paved paths crisscrossed over the land, and several benches were placed in various spots on the grounds.

Kagome made her way to her front door and stepped inside the house, slipping off her shoes as was the custom. As she did so, she noticed that two unfamiliar pairs of shoes sat just inside the door; a pair of black high-heels, and a pair of men's running-shoes. Kagome blinked in confusion. The people who visited the temple rarely, if ever, came inside the house…

"Mom?" Kagome called. "Mom I'm home…Is everything okay?"

"Why, that's her now." Kagome heard her mother say.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called from the living room. "Come in here, please. There are some people here who would like a word with you."

"Really? Uh, okay…" Kagome sat her bags down beside the front door. Casting one last look at the shoes, Kagome made her way to the living room. Before stepping into the room, Kagome peered curiously around the door frame and it became quite clear who the shoes belonged to.

Two people, a man and a woman, sat on the couch, and Kagome's mother sat in an armchair across from them. The two appeared to be in their late-twenties, although, that looked like the only thing they had in common. The woman was dressed in a black-with-white-trim business-suit, and had black hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. She had a general air of authority about her, and had stern brown eyes. While the woman had gone for a more professional look, the man seemed to be the exact opposite. He wore a plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. A strange purple cloth was wrapped around his right hand and secured with a ring on his middle finger. His dark brown hair was swept into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was handsome and his midnight-blue eyes held a friendly twinkle. They both rose as Kagome entered the room.

"Hello. You must be Kagome." The woman said, stepping forward and offering her hand --Kagome shook it. "My name is Sango Takashi, and this is my partner--"

"--Miroku Morita." The man cut in, stepping in front of her, and clasping Kagome's hand between both of his own. "Pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Um, You too." Kagome said. There was something familiar about that man, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it… "Uh, you…wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, we do." Sango said slightly annoyed, pushing her partner out of the way. Sango turned to Mrs. Higurashi. "Ma'am, you've been very hospitable, and I thank you for understanding. Now, if we may have a word with your daughter…alone."

"Certainly…" Mrs. Higurashi rose from her chair, and Kagome cast a questioning look at her. Kagome's mother nodded, assuring her that it would be fine, and Kagome watched her leave the room.

"Now, Kagome, why don't you have a seat?" Sango suggested, gesturing toward the armchair.

"Uh, sure." Kagome sat down and the two closely followed suit.

"Now, before we begin, I want to assure you that all we want to do today is talk, okay?"

"…What is this about?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Kagome, you are a very…special girl." Sango said, choosing her words carefully. "You have a power that precious few others possess…We want to learn how to control that power."

"Eh-" Miroku cut in. "-what Miss Takashi means is, we want to _help you _learn how to control that power."

Kagome's eyes widened. They couldn't possibly know…

"We know what happened at Fukaimori high-school and--"

"You must be mistaken." Kagome interrupted. "N-Nothing happened at school. A gas pipe exploded, t-that's all…"

Sango cast a side-ways glance at her partner.

"No, Kagome, that's not all." Miroku said. "The gas-pipe was a fabrication…"

Kagome suddenly realized why he looked so familiar.

"…I-It was you…wasn't it? You were the policeman…"

Miroku nodded sheepishly, and Kagome shrank back in her chair.

"W-What's going on here?" She asked, briefly wondering if she should call her mother back into the room. "Who are you people?"

"We work for a small branch of the government, and that's all I can tell you until we've talked a bit more." Sango said, taking the lead in what Kagome felt was some kind of interview.

"The government?" Kagome asked. "But…I'm just a high-school student! What could I possibly do for the government?"

"That's exactly what we are here to find out. You meet the basic requirements, but certain formalities must be preformed."

"Requirements? Requirements for what?"

"Demon hunting." Miroku said, earning a death glare from his partner. Kagome was suddenly reminded of her run-in with that odd boy from earlier.

"_On another hunt, I see. Who is it this time?_

"Don't give me that. Who is it? Me? Kouga? Or maybe it's just some low-level demon…?"

His words replayed in her head. '_Could he be connected with these people?_' She wondered.

"Demon…hunting…" Kagome said slowly.

"You weren't supposed to tell her yet…" Sango told Miroku menacingly.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"I told you at least fifteen times on the drive over here that she wasn't to know anything of this until we were sure she could be trusted!"

"I never heard you!"

A low growl started in Sango's throat.

"Um, excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?"

"You did say 'demon hunting', didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I see…Mom! Can you come in here please?!"

"No, wait! Let us explain!"

"…Never-mind." Kagome called.

"Thank you. …Ok, let me be frank." Miroku stated. "We are with the Shikon Tenchisouzou Naitei, or S.T.N."

"The four-soul creation investigation…?"

"Correct. Also known as the STN-J."

"What does the 'J' stand for?"

"Japan branch." Sango supplied. "Believe it or not, youkai, or demons, are more than creatures of fantasy. They are very real, and very dangerous. Most look human enough to get by without being found-out, but then there are those low-level demons that live on instinct alone. We do away with most of the low-levels; however, we try to avoid killing the humanoid youkai, as they tend to be intelligent beings such as ourselves and are advanced as far as physical strength goes. Therefore we 'hunt' them and capture them, and from there they are handed over to a higher authority. Currently, we have several youkai on the STN team, for, as I have said, they are superior in strength and endurance and make great hunters." Sango paused. "However, due to un-foreseen circumstances, we have found ourselves…short-handed." She added grimly, and Miroku shifted uncomfortably.

"That's why we're here." Sango continued. "Kagome, we want you to become part of the STN-J. Your miko powers would be a significant addition to the team. In return for your services, we will provide room and board, and finance any health-care situations that may arise; be it you, or a member of your family. In addition, you will be paid a small pension to live off of. Your main duty will be hunting and capturing youkai, and we want to help you learn how to control your gift so you may do so more efficiently. Seeing as you are still young, you will not be required to go on a hunt until you have fully mastered your powers. I'm sure that we can arrange some kind of schooling situation, but I doubt that it will be very frequent. Most of the stuff they teach in school is useless anyway. So, if you will pack your things--"

"Wait just a minute!" Kagome, who had been listening in a kind of dreamy state, shouted. "I never agreed to any of this! You've been talking about it like I have no choice!"

"Well, technically, you don't. The STN is a very hush-hush organization. In fact, I probably shouldn't have told you as much as I did. You see, in the eyes of the public, demons are nothing more than legends. Myths. If any word got out of what we at the STN do, it would cause an uproar. I'm sorry, but you really must come with us. No harm will come to you, and you will be treated as part of the team…as long as you come willingly."

"Eh, Sango? I think you're scaring her." Miroku said. "Look, Kagome, we--"

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" Mrs. Higurashi stood in the doorway looking concernedly at her daughter. "I heard you yelling…"

"Mom, these people are nuts! They're saying things about demons and hunting them and…they're just crazy!"

Sango sighed and rubbed her temple.

"How did I know that it wasn't going to be this easy…? Mrs. Higurashi, maybe you can talk to her. Come on Miroku, let's give them some space. " She took her partner by the elbow and led him out of the room.

"Mom?" Kagome looked at her mother. "What does she mean? …Mom?"

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "They explained it all to me before you got home. I know that you are still young, and that you have a lot of things to learn, but I think that these people can help you."

"Help me? How?"

"… I've noticed your friends' behavior lately, and you have even commented on it. If that's how your friends act, those at school can't be much better. This STN-J…Miss Takashi and Mr. Morita have told me that one woman on their team has the same power as you do. They claim that they can help you, and I have a good feeling about this. You know how I am about feelings. I won't force you to go. I don't want you to leave me so soon. But if they can help you, in any way, learn to cope with this strange gift, then I think that it's worth it. They say that you can visit anytime you want, and they assured me that you will be taken good care of. The STN seems to be a modern form of the demon exterminators of the feudal era. It's dangerous work, but you've always tended to be drawn to dangerous things. I've always known that you were destined for great things, and I'm sure that this is an opportunity that shouldn't be passed up."

"Mom…" Kagome's eyes watered and she hugged her mother tightly. "I don't know what to do…"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and rubbed Kagome's back.

"Maybe we could arrange a kind of trial-basis…?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"What a great idea!" Miroku said cheerily, striding around the corner where he had obviously been listening.

"Are you nuts?" Sango hissed at him, following him around the corner. "There is no such thing as a 'trial-basis' in the government--"

"In this case there is!" He said through gritted teeth. "Look," He whispered. "Naraku wants her, and what Naraku wants, he gets. If a trial-basis is what it takes to get her, then that's what she gets."

"Now," He said, his voice back to its normal volume. "I propose that Kagome join the STN for a minimum of one year. After that time, if she wishes, we will consider her contract void. Will that be acceptable?"

Kagome stared at her mother. This was all happening so fast…just that morning she had been playing a friendly game of laser-tag with her friends, and now… now she was being asked to join an international (at least she assumed that it was international, as they had a 'Japan branch') government organization…That hunted demons no-less!

"Mom…what do I do?" She asked helplessly.

"Kagome, this is your decision. I have given my opinion on the matter, but now this is a choice that only you can make. I love you very much, and I believe that you will make the right choice based on what you feel is best for you."

Kagome thought for several minutes, before nodding slowly.

"I agree to work for one year on the STN-J, after which time I will decide whether to stay on or otherwise." She stated, praying that she was making the right choice.

"Wonderful!" Miroku exclaimed, letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Welcome to the team, Kagome." Sango smiled and shook Kagome's hand. "You made a good choice."

"I sure hope so…"

( ")

Several days later, Sango placed Kagome's last suitcase in the trunk of her car and closed the trunk.

"Are you ready?" She asked, looking at Kagome.

"Yeah, just…let me say goodbye."   
Kagome ran over to her family who was waiting on the sidewalk at the bottom of the shrine steps.

"I'll miss you guys so much!" She hugged her mother, tears streaming down her face.

"We'll miss you too sweetheart." Mrs. Higurashi rubbed her back and smiled.

Kagome released her and stooped slightly to hug her little brother. He was a young boy, about eleven, and had dark hair like his sister's.

"I'll miss you, Souta." Kagome said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll miss you too sis!" He cried, squeezing her tightly. "I wish you didn't have to go…"

"I know, but I'll come back and visit as much as I can! I promise."

The boy nodded and let go.

Kagome stood and turned to the last member of her small family. A short old man with a scraggly beard and a balding head stood next to her Mother, hugging a large yellow bag that was almost as big as he was.

"Kagome," He said in his raspy voice, obviously trying not to cry. "I want you to take this with you." He held out the bag and Kagome took it cautiously. Gramps (as he was known by his family) had always possessed a holy power (or so he thought) and there was no telling what he'd do next.

"Eh, what is it?" Kagome asked, nervously opening the bag. She pulled out a handful of rectangular white papers, kanji wards scrawled on them in her Grandpa's handwriting.

"They're demon wards." Gramps said proudly. "I want you to always keep them with you, you hear me? I don't want my only granddaughter getting hurt now."

"Oh Gramps…" Kagome hugged him. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too Kagome. But you better come visit us! I won't have you forgetting us."  
"I could never forget you guys! --AH!"

Something furry brushed against her ankle, and Kagome jumped. Looking down, she saw the family cat, Buyou. She sighed and picked up the fat calico cat.

"How could I have forgotten you, Buyou?"

"And I thought she said she wouldn't forget us…" Gramps whispered behind his hand to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh dad…" She rolled her eyes.

Buyou meowed and rubbed his head against his master's shoulder.

"Aw, I'll miss you too buddy." Kagome scratched his ears. "I wish you could come with me… Hey mom? Can he?"

"Eh, I don't know…"  
"Sango?" Kagome called down to Sango who was leaning against her car. "Would it be ok if I bring my cat?"

"Eh, I don't know if that's a good idea--"

"Pleeeease?"

"I…aw, why not?" Sango threw her hands up.

"Thank you so much!"

After exchanging another round of goodbyes, and yet another for Buyou, Kagome found herself riding in the front seat of Sango's car, her yellow bag of demon wards, and Buyou in his travel cage in the backseat, speeding towards her new life…as a demon hunter.

( ")

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I actually finished it!! -does happy dance- Ok, I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but I couldn't really do much until I had her in the STN. Ok, now the real story can get started!!! -bounces around her padded room-

Ok, about the STN thing. Firstly, I want to say that I needed words to fill in the STN (since no one knows what it stands for), and this is the best that I could come up with -.-; I am sure that it is incorrect in word placement, and any suggestions would be much appreciated. Thanks =.=

Definition:

Tenchisouzou:

Creation

Naitei:

(n) Secret investigation; privet enquiry; reconnaissance; scouting

Also, if you want to know how I keep myself motivated, this is what I put at the bottom of whatever I'm writing so I can look at it and know that at least somebody is there Even if they are just another part of myself…-.-; Alas, I am crazy.

NOTE: -wanders around- Lalalalalala-- Oh. Hello Ok, um, what was I going to tell you…oh! You must write the rest of this chapter! People will lose faith in your dedication to this story if you don't post something soon. And by 'something' I don't mean the first thing that pops into your head! It must be well-thought-out and have a good balance of comedy/action/drama. It will be hard, and take some time, but don't be disheartened. You are a great writer (everyone says so ) and have the talent to finish this sucker! Remember, YOU CAN DO ANYTHING!! -waves flag with chibi-fied Caitlin on it- Go Caitlin! I, your inner maniac, shall be right here cheering you on all the way! Now, I must go sit in the corner of my circular room. Later .

Alright, now all that's left for you to do is….REVIEW!!! Please let me know what you thought! It really makes me happy to know that people care enough to tell me their opinions. Remember, it's that little purple button at the bottom of your screen I also accept anonymous reviews (meaning that you don't have to be a member of FF.net to review) so now you have no excuse not to!! I love you guys (in a purely platonic way…)!!!


	3. First Day

Ok, here's the next chapter!!!! Ooh, I'm soo happy that I got it out. I wrote the whole six pages in one day, and finished the seventh the day after. It took me a whole month to write the second chapter -.-;

Okay, not going to take your time with this note. Read on!!

Disclaimer:

Haha!! I own something!! Wait, don't sue me yet!!! I own…Hikari Takimoto and James Morgan!! They are my original characters that I made up, so I can safely (and legally) say I own them! Ha ha, take that! -gets hit in the head with a pineapple- Who threw that?! .

Demon hunter Kagome

Chapter III

( ")

"So…are you hungry?" Sango asked, momentarily taking her eyes off the road to glace at her passenger. Kagome started, seemingly breaking out of some deep train of thought.

"Huh? …Oh. Uh, sure."

"Well, would you like to get something to eat? Or would you rather go straight to H.Q.?"

"What? You mean, we're going in today?"

"Of course. You have yet to be assigned a roommate, and Naraku wants to meet you. I don't think that we'll stay very long, though. The day is already half-over, and there hasn't been that much to do lately."

"Oh…well, I guess that's okay…"

"Good." Sango said with a smile. "Now, how about that food?"

"Okay."

"…You certainly don't talk much…" Sango observed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just really…nervous I guess you could call it. 'Unsure' would be closer to it though. This is a big thing for me…"

"I understand…but you shouldn't worry about it too much. It's not that bad. We don't even kill them, if that's what you're worried about."  
"But Miroku said you 'do away' with some of the low-level demons…"

"Well, that's true, but that's more like squashing a spider."  
"I don't kill spiders. I always put them in a jar and take them outside…"

Sango glanced apprehensively at Kagome out of the corner of her eye. Maybe she wasn't the best person for this kind of work…

( ")

Several minutes later Sango pulled up in front of a small café and turned the car off.

"This is Suichi's, the team's main hang-out. They have good food, and the bar has pretty much any kind of alcoholic drink you could want!" From her tone, it sounded as if she used the bar quite often… "But, I guess you don't drink, do you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No. Didn't think so. Hey, isn't that Hikari's car? Well you wouldn't know, would you? I see she's ditched work again…Naraku won't be happy." She said, frowning. "Come on. I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Sango and Kagome entered the restaurant/bar, and Sango looked eagerly around for her friend.

The restaurant walls were painted a sky-blue color, and the floor-length windows were draped with white lacy fabric. The ceiling was vaulted, and painted to look like clouds. The tables were covered in white lacy tablecloths, and each had a small vase with two white daisies sat in the center. The bar was separated from the restaurant with a white balustrade. Over-all, the place had a crisp, clean feel to it. There weren't very many people there, and Sango quickly spotted who she was looking for.

"There she is." She said, pointing out a woman who was sitting at the bar. The lighting in the bar area was considerably dimmer than that of the restaurant, but it was easy to see who Sango was talking about. A woman sat on one of the bar stools, leaning on her fist and staring at the bottom of an empty glass as she twirled it idly in her hand. From what Kagome could see, she had shoulder-length brown hair with blond highlights that was cut jaggedly, and she wore a black mini-skirt with a pair of black pumps. As a top, she wore a white button-up shirt with the first couple of buttons undone; a black tie hung loosely around her neck.

"Come on." Sango said, taking Kagome's wrist and leading her over to the woman. "Hikari!" She greeted her.

"Eh?" The woman looked up, and Kagome saw that her heavily mascara-ed gray eyes had large dark pouches under them. "Hey Sango! Come sit down!" She said, patting the stool beside her.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Sango asked, sitting down. "You look horrible."  
"Thanks." Hikari said sarcastically. "I was out late last night. So, what are you doing here during work hours? Did you get bored too…?"

"No," Sango said indignantly. "I had to pick up Kagome."

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry! I haven't introduced you yet." Sango cast an apologetic look at Kagome who was standing uncomfortably beside her, unsure if she should sit or not. "Kagome, this is Hikari Takimoto. Hikari, meet Kagome Higurashi. She's our newest member."

Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"She's kind of young isn't she?" She whispered to Sango. "Are you sure you have the right person?"  
"You do know I can hear you, right?" Kagome asked, annoyed.

"She has good ears…is she a demon?" Hikari asked, still whispering. Kagome clenched her fists.

"Hikari, she's not a demon." Sango said. "You better stop whispering before she blasts you." She teased.  
"Blasts me?"

"She has miko power. Sure she's young, but she's powerful."

"Whoa…" Hikari looked at Kagome with a newfound respect. "Hey, she looks kind of like Kikyou. Speaking of the bitch, doesn't she have that kind of power?"

"Yeah." Sango snickered at the term.

"…Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

"Eh…yeah." Hikari said, looking at her. "You know her?"

"Oh…no. The name just sounds familiar…Who is she?" Kagome wasn't sure if she should say anything about being mistaken for Kikyou after hearing Hikari's opinion of her…

"Psh. Just about the bitchiest person that ever lived…" Hikari said casually and patted the bar stool on her other side. "Here kid. Why don't you have a seat?"

"Um…sure." Kagome walked over and sat down.

"So," Hikari said, throwing an arm around Kagome and Sango. "What brings you two down here?"

Sango laughed.

"We were going to get some lunch, then go on to H.Q."

"Aw…you're such a drag. Making this poor girl work on her first day…" She shook her head. "What a tyrant."   
Sango rolled her eyes, and Kagome giggled.

"Well, at least someone thinks I'm funny." She glared playfully at Sango. "Stick with me, kid. I'll watch out for ya'." Hikari winked, and Kagome smiled.

"I hate to spoil your fun, but we were only here to get lunch." Sango said. "Besides, we have a live animal in the car."

"Oh, that's right! I forgot about Buyou…" Kagome said, feeling slightly guilty.

"Buyou?" Hikari asked.

"My cat. Sango let me bring him with me…"

"Aw, that was nice of her." Hikari smiled. "What are you going to do with him while you're at HQ?"

"Eh…I didn't think of that." Sango admitted. "Oh well. We'll work it out. Now, let's order some food."

Almost an hour later, the three women (Hikari had decided to eat with them) had finished their lunch, and were getting ready to leave.

"So, Hikari, you are going to come back to work, aren't you?" Sango stared at her friend as if daring her to say no.

"Aw, hell." Hikari said. "…Oh, you don't have a problem with swearing do you, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Whew, good. That would've been awkward."

Sango continued to stare, and Hikari sighed. "…Fine. You win."

"Good." Sango smiled. "See you there!"

Sango and Kagome got in the car and headed for the STN-J.

( ")

Half an hour later, Kagome found herself standing in front of an enormous office building, holding Buyou in his travel cage. There was no sign indicating what it was, but it certainly stood out.

"Man, I thought you said the STN was a 'hush-hush' organization…" Kagome said. "What's with the skyscraper?"

Sango laughed.

"Sure, it is a bit imposing…but no one really knows what goes on inside. People just walk by and wonder. We've never had anyone actually come in and ask…Which is probably best, for their sake."  
"But, surely the government would have something to say…"  
"Kagome, we _are _the government."

With that, Sango started towards the building, Kagome in toe. They stepped inside the building, and Kagome's jaw dropped. Before her lay a spacious entryway, the high ceiling adding to the roominess. The floors were of a black slate, and their footsteps echoed loudly through the building. Several benches sat back-to-back down the center of the room, and a receptionist sat at a desk at the far end. As Kagome was admiring the stained glass windows, a man poked his head out of a glass door that stood somewhere in the far right-hand corner, and Kagome recognized him as being the man who was with Sango. Miroku something-or-other…   
"Hello? Hikari, is that you?" He called.

"Hate to disappoint." Sango said dryly.

"Oh, hi Sango. I thought--"

"Yeah, I know what you thought. She's on her way, so you won't have to wait much longer."

"Whoa, what's up with you?" He jogged towards them.  
"Nothing. I'm completely fine…" She growled.

"Okay… Why, hello again, Kagome." He smiled, noticing her for the first time. He took Kagome's hand, and Sango's eye twitched.

"Kagome," He began. "I know that you are still a young girl (a very beautiful one, I might add) but, would you consider--"

Sango punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Don't even try it, lecher!" She hissed.

"Why, Sango…I didn't know you cared…"

Sango growled.

"I don't! I do care about Kagome, however. It won't do to go traumatizing her on her first day here!"

"Um…" Kagome asked, blushing. "Could you…let go of my hand?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry." Miroku released her. He smiled and rubbed his neck nervously.   
"Kagome, I am so sorry." Sango apologized. "Miroku is such a lecher…"

"Dear Sango, I cannot help it." He said, placing a hand on his heart. "Women are just such fascinating and beautiful creatures…I cannot help but admire them." He sighed and placed a hand discreetly on her butt.

Sango's face turned as red as a tomato. A loud slap echoed through the building. Miroku rubbed his abused cheek where a red handprint was starting to appear. Sango was trembling with rage, and Kagome had a hand over her mouth (either out of shock, or to keep from laughing).

"You do know that that's sexual harassment, don't you?!" Sango shrieked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and wondered if they always acted like this…they certainly hadn't the first time she met them…

"Come on Kagome!" Sango took her by the hand and started to stomp towards the elevator, leaving Buyou with the woman at the desk as they passed. Kagome looked back and noticed that a second hand print had appeared on Miroku's other cheek.

"Ouch…" She whispered.

"He deserved it!" Sango fumed, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Oh, certainly." Kagome quickly agreed. So, he harassed her, and she assaulted him… It must be a love-hate relationship, Kagome decided. They stepped into the elevator, and Sango pressed the button for the seventh floor. She was still fuming when they stepped out of the elevator and into the large room. The one room pretty much accounted for the whole seventh floor, save for a small office in the corner that was surrounded by textured glass, and a small hallway on the same side that led down to what looked like restrooms. The back wall was made entirely of glass, providing a spectacular view of the city. The room was full of activity. In the center of the room sat a large semi-circular desk, papers and folders stacked around it, with seven computers on it. The three people that were seated in front of their computers looked up as they entered.

"…Is that her?"

"Must be…"

"Ooh, fresh meat…"

So went the whispers as the people stared at Kagome. Kagome started to blush.

"Um…hello…" She said timidly.

"Why, hello there…" A young man said standing up and striding confidently over to her. He had sandy-colored hair, and sported a lecherous smirk. "What might your name be little one…?"

"Oh, cut the crap James." Sango glared at him. "Kagome you want to stay away from this guy, trust me."

"Oh, come on Sango. I'm not that bad…" He protested.

"Right. You're worse. Kagome, if you thought Miroku was bad, think of James as being ten Miroku's all in one."

Kagome imagined it, and it wasn't pretty.

"Psh. Miroku? That _boy _wouldn't know what to do with a woman."

"Oh, and you would?"

"Of course…I could show you if you want…" He smirked suggestively.

"Psh, like hell. Leave Kagome alone. She's just a kid. Now, be a good little boy and go sit down." She waved him off to his chair.

"And if I do, will you give me a reward…?" He asked.

"Bite me." Sango said dryly.

"With pleasure…" He purred.

"Ugh, you are such a pig, you know that? Come on Kagome. You can take the computer between mine and Hikari's."

Kagome followed Sango to her computer chair and sat down, thankful that it was on the opposite side of James'.

"Man, who _is_ that guy?" Kagome asked disgustedly.

"That's James Morgan. He transferred from the STN's North American branch about a year ago. I mean, working with Miroku was hard enough, but James? To him, women are nothing more than playthings. At least Miroku actually has some interest in the women he flirts with…"

"Oh really…then he must absolutely love you." Kagome teased.

"Oh, hush." Sango said sternly, but she couldn't keep herself from blushing.

One of the women rolled her chair over to where they were sitting. She was dressed casually, and her brown hair was tied back with a blue ribbon.

"Hi. My name is Rin Koboyashi." She said, offering her hand. "You must be Kagome."

"I am." Kagome smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rin."

"You too. I'm sorry that you had to deal with James. You handled yourself pretty well though."

"Um, thanks, but I didn't really do anything…Sango kind of stepped in and saved me. Gosh, is _everyone_ here perverted?" Kagome asked, and Rin giggled.

"No, just Miroku, James and Hikari. You won't have met her yet."

"Actually, I have. Sango and I bumped into her at Suichi's restaurant."

"Oh, so that's where she went…why didn't you bring her back, Sango?"

"I tried, but I made the mistake of letting her take her own car." Sango rolled her eyes. "She'll probably turn up around two in the morning…"

"So…how many of you are there?" Kagome asked, looking around at the computers.

"Well, there are eight, including you and Sesshoumaru." Rin answered.

"Who?"

"Sesshoumaru Hattori. That obstruction over there," She jerked her thumb at the glass enclosure. "Is his office. He's not really any more important than us, but he gets his own office anyway." She rolled her eyes. "Naraku wanted him to have it for some reason…"

"I'm sorry, who is Naraku again? Sango told me on the way over, but I forgot…"

"He's the man who runs this whole place. Naraku Arachna is his full name. I'm pretty sure that's not his real last name though. It's too corny to be real." She winked.

"Oh…who's that?" Kagome asked, referring to the one other person in the room.

"Oh, that's Kikyou Wantanabe. You shouldn't pay much attention to her. None of us do."

"Why?"

"Well, you kind of have to see for yourself…" Rin said, returning to her work.  
"Um, okay..."

Kagome wheeled her chair over to the woman. Her long black hair was braided, and her bangs were feathered. She wore a white silk button-up shirt and black dress-slacks. She was staring intently at the screen, and made no acknowledgement to Kagome's presence.

"Um, Hi. I'm Kagome." Kagome smiled and held out her hand.

"Hush, I'm working."

"Oh, uh…sorry. I just thought I'd introduce myself. See, I'm new here and--"  
"And, you're bothering me." Kikyou said, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Please leave. Go do…whatever teenage girls do. Chase a butterfly or something."

"Humph." Kagome frowned. '_We don't look _that_ much alike…_' She thought.

"Heh, I see you couldn't resist." James said, smirking at her. His computer was at the end of the desk, and Kikyou was stuck sitting next to him.

"Doesn't that guy bother you?" She whispered to Kikyou.

"You truly are dense, aren't you?" Kikyou replied tersely. "I told you to go away."

"Oh, don't let the robot get to you." James said, rolling closer to Kagome. "Come here…I'll make you feel better…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and gave his chair a good, hard kick.

"Ah!" James went sailing across the room and crashed through the elevator doors that had just opened.

"Whoa…who came up with that one?" Miroku asked, stepping out of the elevator, closely followed by Hikari. He quickly pressed all the buttons on the panel, and, grinning, waved goodbye to the crumpled James.

"See you later, Morgan!" He called cheerily.

"Morita, I swear I'll kick your--"

The doors closed before he could finish his sentence.

The two women cracked up, and Kagome blushed.

"I must congratulate you. That…was great." Miroku said, laughing.

"I didn't mean to kick him that hard…"

"Aw, don't worry about it. The pig probably deserved it." Hikari said, patting Kagome on the head. "'Atta girl." She winked, and wandered over to Miroku. Sango quickly sobered, and turned to her computer. Kagome rolled over to her.

"Hey, what's the matter, Sango?"  
Sango took a deep breath before grinning widely.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" She asked cheerily. "I'm just fine. Excellent, really! I should get to work. Thanks for dropping by!"

Kagome backed away slowly. What was that about…? She looked up, and quickly understood what was bothering her.

Miroku and Hikari were chatting away, laughing every time the other said something funny. At one time, Hikari was laughing so hard she had to rest one hand on Miroku's shoulder while she laughed into his chest. He looked shocked at first, then smiled and laughed along with her. Kagome growled, and turned to Sango.   
"Men are idiots." She whispered.

"Tell me about it…" Sango answered miserably.

"Hello ladies." Miroku said, walking over and leaning on Sango's chair.

"What do you want, lecher?" Sango asked, glaring at him.

"I came to check on Kagome. Morgan didn't do anything to her, did he?"

"No, I'm fine." Kagome answered. "I if could deal with some of the guys at my school, I can deal with him."

Miroku laughed.

"Glad to see you can take care of yourself."

"Hey, where's Hikari?" Sango asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"She decided to 'get some fresh air'." He made quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "Hikari is a nice girl, but she has absolutely no respect for authority…"

"Really…" Kagome said, shooting a pointed glance at Sango. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Um, did I miss something?" Miroku said confusedly.

"No. It's a girl thing." Kagome answered.

"Oh… So, do you know who you're going to be rooming with?" He asked. As if on cue, the door of the glass office opened, and Sesshoumaru stepped out. ((A.N. sorry to interrupt, but you already know what he looks like from the first chapter, so I'm not going to write it out. Okay, that's all.))

"Wow…" Kagome whispered, staring at the strange markings on his face. He had a purple crescent moon on his forehead, and two dark red stripes on either of his cheeks. Sesshoumaru spotted Kagome, and strode briskly towards her.

"Why wasn't I informed of her arrival?" He asked Sango.

"Eh, sorry Sesshoumaru. I just wanted to get her settled in…" Sango said, standing up.

"Hn…"

Kagome stood up as well.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to meet everyone." She said. "I didn't mean to get Sango in trouble…"

"Hum…I'll let it go this time. I understand that Miss Takashi has informed you of your role in the STN?"  
"She has."

"Very good. Naraku has informed me that he wishes you to room with Miss Takashi. He believes she will be a good influence. This will be acceptable, no?" He said.

The two nodded.

"Good. Miss Higurashi, you will begin your training tomorrow. Miss Wantanabe has agreed to train you."

Kagome groaned.

"Is there a problem?"

"Um…no. No problem."

"Alright…" He turned to Sango. "If you wish, you may leave early today to get her settled in."  
"Uh, thank you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and returned to his office.

"…Let me guess." Kagome said, staring after him. "He's a demon?"

"Eh, yeah. How'd you know?"  
"No human could be that beautiful…"

Sango giggled.

( ")

Meanwhile….. 

James Morgan stood sandwiched between seven people, all going to different floors.

"I'll get you for this, Morita…" He grumbled. One of the people shifted, stepping on his foot.

"Ow!!"

( ")

Almost an hour later, Sango pulled up in front of a large apartment building.

"Well, here we are." She said, turning of the car and removing her seat belt.

"Wow…it's…big." Kagome said. Sango laughed, and got out of the car.

Sango's apartment was on the eighth floor, and, after several minutes of quietly thanking whoever invented the elevator, the two found themselves in front of apartment 823.

Sango grunted as she inserted the key into the door of her apartment.

She had two suitcases in each hand, and gripped a small one with her teeth. Kagome had Buyou, as well as two more suitcases. Sango opened the door, and the two women stepped inside.

"Is 'ere anything 'reakable in 'ere?" Sango asked around the handle of the suitcase.

"I don't think so."

Sango quickly dropped it.

"I'll get that in a minute." She said. "Here, let's put these in your room, then I'll give you the tour."

Kagome followed Sango through the entryway and into a room just off the living room. She set her luggage on the bed. The room was painted a dove gray with white trim, and there was a large window on the far side. There was a small dresser complete with mirror in the corner, and the plain, full-size bed was pushed under the window. There was a closet next to the dresser, and Kagome could see through the open door that it was empty.

"Whew. What have you got in those things?" Sango asked after setting the suitcases down.

"Eh, sorry. A girl has to have all her possessions to be truly comfortable." Kagome smiled.

"Ha ha, okay. Sorry, I didn't really have time to decorate." Sango said.

"Oh, that's fine. I can do that. If that's okay with you, of course."

"Sure, go right ahead. So, you ready for the tour?""

"Sure."

Kagome followed Sango into the living room. A large window took up the far wall and a sliding-glass door led out to the balcony. The living room was furnished with a black leather couch and matching armchair, and a computer desk stood in the corner with a flat-panel monitor on it. A plasma TV hung on the wall within viewing range from the couch.

"Wow…" Kagome whispered. "This is like…my dream apartment."

Sango laughed and led her through the kitchen.

"Well, there's not much to see here. Toaster, microwave, refrigerator, dishwasher, oven, stove…And my favorite, the coffee pot." She smiled, then turned back into the living room. "The bathroom is down there," She pointed down a small hallway. "As well as the washer and dryer. Will you be okay doing your own laundry?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Good. Over here is my room," She said, opening the door opposite Kagome's room. "There's not much to see in there. Well, I think that's it. I hope you will make yourself at home. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, use the computer, whatever you want."

"Thanks a lot Sango. I'm glad you're my roommate. I would hate to get stuck with Kikyou or one of the guys…Rin seemed okay, but still…thanks."

"You're welcome." Sango smiled. "I'm glad you're here too. Hikari probably would've offered to let you stay with her, but I think that would be a little much for you… Anyway. Why don't you unpack your things, and let Buyou out? I'm sure he'd be glad to stretch his legs."

( ")

After unpacking, getting Buyou settled in, and tacking up several posters, Kagome sat down to an early dinner. Afterwards, she took a shower and retired to her room.

Kagome sat at her dresser in her pajamas, an open journal in front of her. It was one of the things she bought at the mall that day…there were only a few entries, accounting for the days before Sango had picked her up. She put her pen to the paper, and began to write:

Dear diary,

Well, here I am. I'm living in Sango's apartment now. I really like her. She's a good person.

I met everyone at the STN today. I can't help but wonder what I've gotten myself into…Three of them are perverts, one of them is as good as a robot, and one is a demon. I think that Rin and Sango are the only normal ones there. I'm supposed to start training tomorrow. Whatever that is…Kikyou 'the robot' Wantanabe is my trainer. That should be fun…

Well, I think that's all for today. I'll write more tomorrow!

Kagome shut the diary, and crawled into bed. Buyou curled up on the pillow next to her.

"Night, Buyou." She said, scratching his ears and getting a soft purr in return. She giggled, and turned out the light.

( ")

So, how was it??? Did you like it? Did you like Hikari and/or James? Were they okay? Was the chapter long enough for you? Will I ever stop asking questions? Who knows? Do you? Tell me!!!! Review and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP!! Speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my previous chapters

Shippou

junemoon777

eMeLyNoOoPeE

freezing cold

Dante Gemini

Thanks a lot people!! Keep 'em coming, and I'll keep writing!!!


	4. The Note

**A.N.**

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait! I've been busy…

Bob-the-laptop: -cough-slacker-cough-

Shut up, you!! Eh, anyway, I'm kind of new to action scenes (I'm better at the fluffy, romantic stuff), so, sorry if they suck at first. I'm just going to have to learn to write them, because I'm sure there is going to be a lot of them. Gosh, I have written and re-written this chapter at least three times. It went from 'DHK IV' to 'Alternate DHK IV' to 'Alternate DHK IV (again -.-;)'. Honestly…

Stupid ff.net isn't letting me make the little upright arrow thing that I usually make my smiley faces with, so I'm stuck with this dumb thing: : ) . It also won't let me make the little underscore. Is this happening to you too?

Lalala...I can't think of much else to say, so please read and review‼

Disclaimer:

Hikari and James = Mine. Storyline = Partially mine. E = mc2. Everything else = Er…not mine…

Demon hunter Kagome

Chapter IV

( ")

Kagome awoke the next morning to the sound of the curtains being pushed back and a face-full of sunlight. She groaned and attempted to bury herself in her bedding.

"Wake up, sleepy!" Sango's voice cheerfully commanded. "Today is your first day of training! You don't want to be late do you?"

Kagome mumbled unintelligibly into her pillows.

"Come on. Don't make me throw you in a cold shower…"

Kagome sighed resignedly, and threw the covers back.

"Fine. I'm awake…" She mumbled sleepily.

"Good. Now, if you hurry, we might have enough time to grab a coffee from Suichi's before work."   
"Okay." Kagome muttered, still half asleep.

One shower and a rushed exit later, Kagome found herself facedown on one of the pretty tables housed inside Suichi's restaurant/bar.

"So…you're not a morning person, are you?" Sango asked, staring at her.

"…"

"Kagome? Are you asleep?"  
"No…I am merely unconscious." Kagome mumbled into the table.

"Oh, look. Here's our coffee." Sango smiled as the waiter set down two steaming mugs. She thanked him, and he left with a small bow.

"Come on. Wake up enough to take a sip."  
Kagome lifted her head and reached for the cream and sugar…

Four sugar packets later, Sango was about to gag.

"…How can you stand that?" She asked, watching in horror as the fifth half-and-half cream disappeared into Kagome's mug.

"Eh? Stand what?"

"That! All that…sugary stuff…"

"Mmm…dunno." Kagome shrugged. "Mom always drank it that way, so I guess I got it from her…done!" Kagome tossed another empty sugar packet onto the accumulated pile, and reached for her cup. Sango shuddered and opted for staring into the blackness of her own coffee.

"Glad I don't have any sugar addictions…" She muttered, downing the last of the coffee.

( ")

"Miss Higurashi, I presume."

Kagome looked up from her facedown position at her computer at the sound of the new voice, starting out of a half-sleep. The simple action of moving her head sent a sharp pain through her neck. Training hadn't been anything like she thought it would be. It was more physical than anything, not to mention the strain it put on her miko energy…Kikyou didn't exactly help, either. At least Kagome didn't have to deal with her now…Kikyou was given early leave in return for training her.

Kagome spun her chair around and found herself staring at the torso of a very official looking man. His long, black hair was tied back with a red hair thong, and he was looking at her expectantly. A thick silence fell over the room, and Kagome looked around confusedly at the others before turning her attention to the man.

"Er…Yes? Can I help you?"

"My name is Naraku Arachna." He said. "I wanted to speak with you about your training session."

Kagome recognized his name and immediately rose from her chair, embarrassed to have been caught sleeping.

"N-Nice to meet you, Mr. Arachna." She offered her hand and he shook it. A cold chill raced down her spine at his touch and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier." He said, oblivious to Kagome's state of unease. "Alas, I have had…more pressing matters to attend to. As I am sure you already know, I am in charge here. I trust everything has gone well for you so far?"

"Er…yes sir."

"Very good. I had the privilege of being present at your session this morning, and I must say…you are quite…talented."

"Thank you, sir." Kagome blushed modestly.

"Hmm." He gave a small nod. "Keep it up. At this rate, you may find yourself on a hunt by the end of this week."

Surely he meant it as a complement, but to Kagome, the thought scared her. Her stomach clenched queasily and she blanched.

"You look pale. Are you feeling alright?" Naraku questioned, noting the sudden change.

"Um…Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Heh, I think all that coffee is catching up to me, eh Sango?"

Naraku shot Sango a questioning glance and she laughed nervously.

"Most likely." She said shortly. Something about Naraku made her insides churn…

"Well then," Naraku said, turning his attention back to Kagome. "I think I have said what I came to say…you really don't look well. Maybe you should rest awhile."

"I-I'll be okay. Thank you anyway, sir."

Naraku bowed slightly.

"Very well. It was good to meet you, Miss Higurashi."

"Uh, you too."

Naraku turned and headed for the elevator. As soon as the doors shut behind him, Kagome slumped into her chair and let out a long sigh.

"That was…" Kagome sighed to herself.

"Brief?" Sango suggested.

"Creepy?" Rin offered.

"Weird? The scare-you-shitless kind of weird? And now you think he's some kind of evil mastermind? Out to destroy the world? With evil squirrel-minions, no less?"

All eyes turned to Miroku.

"…What? It was a dream I had…"

Kagome laughed lightly, and wondered why the others hadn't offered to finish her sentence…

"Hey, wait a minute…Where are Hikari and James?" Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged.

"Probably still in a closet somewhere…"

Kagome gasped.

"They wouldn't! …They didn't…did they?"

"Huh? …Oh! No, no, that's not what I meant! I was talking about James. I haven't seen Hikari all day. You see, James was being a bit of a nuisance during your training, so, about the time he requested that you and Kikyou remove your shirts we had all had enough. So…"

Flashback

A vein in Sango's head throbs after James's last statement. Deciding she's had enough of it, she strides casually over to him, wearing a sly grin. Sango stops in front of James and takes hold of the tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"You know…I've been thinking…" She says softly, toying with the tie. "You really aren't a bad guy, James…"

James smirks down at her arrogantly.

"Hey…" She whispers in his ear. "What do you say we get out of here? Alright?"

"Hmph, I knew you'd come around." He says wrapping an arm around her waist. "Come on."

Miroku's jaw drops as Sango allows herself to be led out of the room.

Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow at the pair as they glide past him and the electronics that clutter the observation room, but says nothing. Who knows? Maybe they'd find love and retire. Two more annoying humans out of the way…hey, a demon can dream, can't he?

Naraku steps through the doorway of the observation room, and stares suspiciously after the couple, before casting a questioning glance around the room. Everyone shrugs, with the exception of Miroku who has taken to pouting with his forehead pressed to the large window, glaring down at the training facility where Kikyou currently has Kagome in a headlock.

Somewhere on one of the many floors, Sango finds what she's looking for.

"In here." She says, opening a door to reveal a janitor's closet. Several brooms and mops were leaning in the corner, and it smelled slightly of turpentine.

"Why Sango I didn't know you had it in you."

"You have no idea…" She grins and pushes him into the closet. She looks thoughtfully at him and tilts her head to the side. "…You know…I think I've changed my mind." She closes the door on him. "You aren't really my type." She locks it. "Later Morgan."

"…Sango? …Takashi, how dare you!" James says, his voice muffled. "I can't believe you'd toy with someone's emotions like that!"

"You'll get over it, trust me." Sango shoves her hands in pockets and starts off down the corridor, whistling innocently and not feeling an once of remorse. Someone would let him out…eventually.

End flashback

Kagome laughed.

"I can't believe you did that…"

Sango shrugged.

"Yeah, well…He was annoying me."

Miroku suddenly appeared by her side.

"…Can I help you?" Sango asked suspiciously.

He said nothing, and Sango raised an eyebrow. He reached out…and poked her in the head. He did it again. Poke, poke, poke…Sango's eye twitched.

"…What the hell are you doing, Morita?" She asked and the poking ceased.

"Annoying you, my dear Sango."

"Are you saying you want to get locked in a closet too?" Sango said flatly.

"Not necessarily, but if you would look at me the way you did Morgan, It would be worth it."

"You really are a lecher, Morita." She turned away from him, but not before Kagome saw the blush that stained her cheeks. Miroku shrugged, and returned to his chair.

"Maybe some other time, then."

Sango sighed and rested her head on her arms, and Kagome noticed Miroku doing the same. Adults were so messed up…

She looked over and found Rin to be in much the same position. She looked as if she'd been like that for awhile…

Kagome sighed heavily, and decided to follow the trend.

That night, Kagome sat at her dresser, her diary lying open in front of her, pen in hand.

Dear diary, [she wrote]

Today was Day One of my daily muscle torture-- er, training. …Pain. Lots of pain. I hurt in places I didn't know that it was possible to hurt in…I really should have paid more attention in gym class. Kikyou is TOUGH!! I'm not exactly looking forward to tomorrow…

The STN has to be one of the weirdest…organizations in Japan. Not for the fact they hunt demons, but for the people on-staff. Demons, lechers, slackers, Rin…and Sango. I can't really place her anywhere. Then again, I've only known her for a few days…Rin and Sango both seem really nice, but Rin reminds of the girls from my school…I wonder how old she is? She can't be over 25...oh gosh, I ramble even when I write. Oh, gotta go. I forgot to feed Buyou his dinner, and now he's taking it out on my teddy bear…

Kagome shut the book and laid the pen down.

"Buyou, stop that!"

Meanwhile, back at the STN-J….

A young girl on the cleaning crew rolled a cart loaded up with various cleaning supplies down the ninth floor corridor. She stopped short at the sound of a loud thumping noise coming from the closet several feet in front of her.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" A voice called through the door. "It's me, James Morgan‼ Hello?"

The girl crept forward cautiously.

"Hello?" She called.

"Oh thank god…Can you let me out of here? I uh…tripped and the door locked behind me."

"Um…alright…"

She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Thank you so much! I-- Why, hello there…" James looked at her approvingly. "You know, the closet isn't that bad…care to join me?"

The girl glared and shut the door again.

"What a jerk." She muttered, continuing down the hall.

( ")

Attack, block. Attack, block. Attack, block. Kagome thrashed furiously at Kikyou with the two, three-pronged knife-like weapons she held in her hands, and each time Kikyou would block it with her wooden sword. Kikyou was doing well to not get impaled, much less get on the offensive…

A week had passed, and Kagome had improved tremendously. Her weapons were glowing with raw energy as she added a twirl in there, just for style.

"What's the matter, Kikyou?" She grunted as she caught the Shinai in one of the wings of her knife and swiftly brought the second one up to Kikyou's throat. "You look tired…Has the student surpassed the teacher?"

"Psh, you think that just because you've had success with one weapon that you're better than me? The Sai aren't very easily concealed, and would be quite suspicious if you were to take them on a hunt. Besides, I doubt demons would fight you with a sword. Teeth and claws all the way…"   
Kagome paled slightly, but shook it off.

"Heh, you must really be getting desperate to stoop to terrifying your opponent into submission." Kagome taunted. Kikyou growled and pushed roughly away from her.

They broke apart, each twirling away from the other. They regarded each other calculatingly for a moment, before Kikyou launched herself forcefully at Kagome. Kagome dive-rolled to side, leaving Kikyou headed for an awkward landing, which she covered up with somersaulting and coming up on one knee.

"Damn…" Kikyou cursed softly.

"Watch your back!" Kagome warned. Kikyou turned just in time to see Kagome headed straight for her. She quickly raised her sword, and their weapons locked together once more.

"Man, that's annoying!" Kagome said loudly. Kikyou threw her off and back-flipped out of range.

As soon as she regained her footing, she lunged again. Once again, Kagome dived out of the line of fire.

"I do believe we're getting repetitive." Kikyou commented.

"I agree. Let's finish this."

"As you wish!" Kikyou ran at her, but Kagome was ready this time. As Kikyou reached her, she flipped up and over, landing behind her. Kagome spun around and crossed the sai over Kikyou's throat.

"Hmph…" Kikyou smirked. "I believe I have underestimated you, Kagome…I think I'm beginning to rub off on you." She quickly thrust the butt-end of the Shinai backward towards Kagome's ribs, but Kagome was too fast. She quickly stopped it with one of the Sai.

"God forbid." Kagome smirked and Kikyou's eyes narrowed. She attempted to 'stab' Kagome again, but was forced to the floor as Kagome administered a sharp kick to the back of her knees. Kikyou's Sword clattered away uselessly.

In an instant, Kagome was on top of her, the sai once more at her throat.

"Check and mate." She said, grinning victoriously. Kikyou sighed in defeat, and Kagome got off of her.

"I can't believe I was bested by a sixteen-year-old…" Kikyou muttered, pushing herself to her feet.

"Huh? What was that?"  
"I said, good match. You've come a long way."

"…That was the best you could come with?" Kagome walked over and placed the sai on their stands. "You could have at least made it rhyme." She winked over her shoulder. "Whew…I'm tired. Hey, Sango?" She called, knowing they would hear her in the observation room.

"Yeah?" Sango's voice echoed off the walls of the training facility via the intercom.

"I really need a shower…do you think Sesshoumaru will let us leave early?"

"Maybe. You can ask him. He's right here…"

"Oh…"

"Hmm…Very well." Sesshoumaru's smooth voice said. "…I can smell you all the way up here."

Kagome glared up at the window, before flouncing out of the room. Demons…

He may be pretty to look at, but that was about it…

"Kagome," Sango said, keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm going to have to drop you off and then leave again, okay? We have a new assignment. Will you be alright by yourself?"  
"Oh, sure. I can hang out…watch TV…whatever."

"Good. You know, pretty soon, you'll be coming with me on our missions."

There was that queasy feeling again…Kagome hoped it wouldn't be like this all the time. It wouldn't do to be vomiting in the middle of chasing a demon…

"Mmm…" Was all Kagome dared to say, in fear of vomiting and ruining Sango's pretty car.

"…Don't worry." Sango said as if reading her mind. "I was the same way when I first started."

"Really? That makes me feel a little better…how did you get involved with the STN anyway?"

Sango eyes darkened.

"…I prefer not to talk about it…" She said softly.

"Oh…sorry." Kagome stared out of her window, wondering what could have happened in Sango's past…Maybe Miroku was right… Maybe Naraku's evil squirrel-minions kidnapped her as a child and they're forcing her to work for them? …She really needed to cut down on the cartoons…

"Alright, you're okay here by yourself, right?"  
"For the tenth time: Yes, Sango. I'm fine. I have food, TV, internet, and my cat. I'll be just fine."

"Okay…" Sango sighed reluctantly. "I'm leaving now…" She warned, heading for the apartment door. "Lock the door and windows, don't let anyone in, don't eat the cheese that's in the fridge, it went bad sometime last month--"  
"Sango! I'll be fine. Go. Now."

"Okay…Bye." She ducked out the door, and Kagome locked it behind her.

"Whew…" Kagome sighed as Sango's footsteps faded. Suddenly, they were back, running at full force. A knock sounded at the door, and Kagome unlocked it. Sango stood there, several hairs out of place.

"I for-forgot to t-tell you to l-lock the bal-balcony door." She huffed. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she shoved her out the door.

"Sango, stop it. The others are waiting for you. I'll make sure everything is locked. I won't eat the rotten cheese. I will sit and do nothing. Got it? Good. Leave."

Kagome shut the door.

"Lock it!" Sango called not two seconds after she shut it.

"I am! Go away!"

"Not until I hear you lock it!"

Kagome locked it exasperatedly.  
"Happy?"

"Yes! Bye!"

Kagome stared mindlessly at the television, more interested in the size of it rather than what was happening on the screen. She switched it off, thinking she had killed enough of her brain cells for one night. Her stomach rumbled hungrily and she headed for the refrigerator.

"Let's see what we have here…" She muttered, opening the door. She blinked. "…Not much."

The refrigerator was practically bare, save for the rotten cheese, a half eaten sandwich, a carton of milk, and a bottle of ketchup.

"I think I should get rid of this…" She mumbled, wrapping the cheese in a napkin and tossing it in the trashcan. "I'll take that out later…" She sighed as her stomach rumbled again. "Guess I'll have to order pizza tonight…"

Kagome munched happily on her slice of pizza as she stared into the moonless sky. Buyou was curled up on her lap, waiting patiently for her to drop some of her food. Kagome made a mental note to ask Sango to go to the store when she returned. She sighed and wondered what Sango was doing right now…

She didn't have to wonder for long. About five minutes later, a key turned in the lock, and Sango stepped wearily through the door.   
"Hey, Sango!" Kagome greeted her. "…Are those the same clothes you left with?" She asked, giving Sango the once over.

"No." She said shortly. "I got them a little…messy and the factory confiscated them and gave me this crap. That was my favorite shirt, too…"

Kagome shuddered slightly. When Sango said 'messy', she had a feeling that that didn't mean dirt…

"Hey, we need food." Kagome said, changing the subject. "Do you think you could go to the store? If you're not too tired, that is."

"Yeah, I think I can do that. I'm still not sure what you like to eat, so you should come with me, okay?"

"Sure, I'll get my purse."

Sango and Kagome walked through the automatic doors of the closest grocery store and grabbed a basket.

"Okay, how about we split up?" Sango suggested. "I'll get the basic stuff. Milk, bread, etc, and a few things that I want, and you can pick out the things that you like to eat. Sound good?"  
"Yep."

Sango gave Kagome the shopping cart and grabbed another for herself.

"Is thirty minutes enough time?"

"I think so."

"Okay, see ya!"

They went separate ways.

Kagome rolled her cart down the ramen aisle after grabbing a few essentials. Who knew they could come up with so many different flavors of noodles? Kagome quickly located her favorite flavor. There was only one left, and, not one to see the glass as half-empty, Kagome was delighted. She reached for it, but as she did, the box suddenly disappeared.

"…Huh?" Kagome blinked confusedly.

"Heh, looks like I missed one…" A male voice said thoughtfully. Kagome spun around and found herself staring at a dark-haired boy of eighteen who in turn was staring at the box of Ramen. He stared at it a moment longer before shrugging and dropping it into the hand-basket that was dangling from his arm. The basket was overflowing with Ramen. Kagome blinked again, before regaining her bearings.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Huh?" The boy looked up, seemingly noticing her for the first time. A feeling of recognition surfaced in her, but she knew she hadn't met him before…

"Oh, hello. Didn't see you there." He said.

"Excuse me, but that's mine." Kagome pointed at the Ramen that he just dropped in his basket. He picked it up and examined it.

"I don't see your name on it…"

"How would you know? You don't know what my name is."

"So?" He shrugged.

Kagome pulled a pen from her purse and quickly wrote her name on the box.

"There. Now it's mine."

He blinked at her and read the name.

"Kagome, huh? …Have we met before?"

"Uh, I don't think so…"

He studied her face for a moment before looking away.

"…Here." He muttered, tossing her the box. "Take it."  
"Uh…thanks." Kagome blinked. "Hey, you know my name, so I should know yours."

"…It's not important. I'm nobody."

Then it hit her. He was the boy that had bumped into her…granted, that was a little over a week ago, but she still remembered…But, that was impossible…right? This boy had black hair and violet eyes, while the other boy had silver hair…and amber eyes…come to think of it, he looked a lot like…

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome muttered. The boy's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

"Huh, oh, he's just someone I know."  
"How do you know him?"

"What's it to you?"  
"He's a, uh…friend of a friend. I've been trying to reach him." He said, a bit too quickly. '_So…' _He thought '_She does work for them…I knew it.'_

"Uh-huh…well, I better go…" Kagome said slowly. Something was weird here…

"Kagome, wait! Can you give him a note for me?"

"I guess so…"

"Okay, uh…can I borrow your pen?"

"Sure." Kagome handed over the pen, and the boy pulled a crumpled receipt out of his pocket. "This'll do I guess…"  
"Wait a sec, I have a notepad." Kagome produced a small notepad from her purse and tore off a sheet. The boy nodded his thanks and took it. He looked it over and shook his head. Little purple and pink kittens decorated the bottom, inside of a yellow border.  
"Women…" He muttered, and scribbled something on the paper.  
"What?" Kagome asked dryly.

"Huh?" He gave her a blank look.

"Right…"

Sango strode down one of the many aisles in search of bread. She didn't come here very much. She wasn't much of a cook, so for her, dinner was but a phone call away. But now, she had the self-appointed job of watching out for Kagome, and that meant making sure she had food.

"I'll find it. I will…" Sango told herself, turning down another aisle.

"Find what?" A voice asked behind her. Sango jumped and looked around. Miroku looked back at her questioningly.

"Damn-it, don't do that!" She hissed at him.

"Sorry. Can I help you find something?"

"No. I know where it is." Sango plucked a random item from the shelf as she passed and dropped it into the basket. "See, I knew where that was."

Miroku raised an eyebrow.   
"I didn't know you had a use for adult diapers…"

"Ack!" Sango turned red and frantically slammed the package back onto the shelf. "…Okay, so I don't know where I am. But I don't need your help!"

"Alright." Miroku shrugged. "Can I walk with you anyway?"

Sango glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"…Alright. But if you try anything, I swear…"

"Dear Sango I would not dream of it."

"Right…"

Several minutes later, Sango and Miroku turned down yet another aisle and stopped short.

"…I-is that who I think it is…?" Sango asked.

"If it is, it would be too much to ask…"

They stared down the aisle at the dark-haired boy as he handed Kagome a piece of paper.

"I thought…I thought he was dead…" Miroku whispered, his voice trembling.

"I-Inuyasha…" Sango started toward him, but Miroku grabbed her wrist.

"Sango, don't. I don't want to involve Kagome in this, alright? We'll catch him on his way out."

Sango looked longingly at the boy, before nodding and allowing Miroku to pull her around the corner and out of sight.

"Here you go." The boy folded the paper and handed it to Kagome. "…Look, I'd appreciate it if you didn't read it, okay? I know that's probably gonna make you want to, but I don't think Sesshoumaru would want you to either."

"Um…okay…" Kagome tucked the folded note into her purse.

"Thanks a lot. Make sure you get it to him as soon as possible, okay?"

"I'll do that…"

"Thanks…well, uh…bye." The boy turned and started to walk away.

"Bye…" Kagome stared after him before turning and walking in the opposite direction. She jumped in surprise as Sango stepped into view in front of her.

"Kagome!"   
"Oh, hey Sango. …Miroku? What are you doing here?"   
"I am guiding Sango through the dangers of the grocery store." He answered, grinning when Sango punched him lightly in the arm.

"I said I didn't need your help." She pouted.

Kagome laughed, shoving all thoughts of the strange boy to the back of her mind.

"So, are you ready to go, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Sure…"

"Here Kagome." Sango handed her the car keys. "Why don't you go ahead and get in the car? I need to…talk to Miroku."

The three stood outside the store, shopping bags in hand.

"Oh, I see how it is. Take your time." Kagome winked and headed for the car. Sango didn't bother to correct her. Let her think what she wanted…

"Oh, there he is…" Sango whispered.   
The dark-haired boy stepped through the open doors, looking slightly out of it.   
"I wonder why that girl didn't know who I am…I thought I was on their most-wanted list or something." He muttered. "Aw well. It doesn't matter." He had just started walking when a hand was clamped tightly over his mouth and another wound tightly around his chest. He dropped the shopping bags and attempted to punch the person as he was dragged around the corner and pushed against the wall.

"Psh, you must not value your life as much as you used to, Inuyasha. Usually I would have been out cold by now if I pulled something like that."

The boy relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice. Miroku laughed lightly and released his hold on him.

"Shit, what are tryin' to do Miroku, give me a heart-attack?" The boy asked. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway…?" He suddenly tensed. "Damn-it, you're after me too now, aren't you?"

"I'm hurt that you would think me capable of betraying a friend."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Unless that's what you want me to think…who knows? You could be luring me into a false sense of security, then the second I start to trust you, you'll drag me back to those bastards…"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well, I see that you haven't lost your foul mouth, Inuyasha." Sango said laughingly. Inuyasha turned to look at her, noticing her for the first time.

"Sango… Alright, what's going on? And don't tell me you just want to chat. You know I won't buy that."

"We really did just want to talk to you. It's been awhile…we thought you were dead." Sango looked away.

"Eh….don't cry or nothin'…" Inuyasha looked warily at her. "I'm fine, really…I see you got a new hunter. Kagome, right?"

"Yes." Miroku answered. "She's a bit young, but she's powerful…she's been with the STN for a week now. Kikyou has been training her."  
Inuyasha flinched, and Miroku looked apologetically at him.

"Sorry, I forgot…"

"Yeah, well…so, how's everyone else doing? I trust brother dearest hasn't changed much…" He added sarcastically.

"Not at all." Sango grinned. "He sits in his glass box all day, coming out to get a glass of water every now-and-then. It's kind of sad, in a way…I know he misses you."

"Yeah, well. I gave the girl a note for him. Make sure he gets it, okay?"

"I will. Kagome is staying with me, so I'll make sure of it."  
"Thanks a lot…God, it's been a long time…"

"Yeah… Hey, how's Shippou?" Miroku asked suddenly. "You have been watching out for him, right? Like, we won't find his corpse at the bottom of the ocean weighted down with one of his own statues?"  
"Naw, he's fine. Still the hyper little runt he's always been… that's not a bad idea, though…"  
"Inuyasha, don't you dare!" Sango said sternly.

"Aw come on. You know I wouldn't do that…strangulation is much easier than trying to lift one of those heavy-ass things." He grinned, and the pair rolled their eyes. "…It's really good to see you guys again…it's almost like I'm back on the team…almost."

An awkward silence followed.

"Well, Kagome's probably wondering what's taking so long…" Sango said. "She has this idea that Miroku and I…well…it's silly really."

"…You mean you guys still haven't gotten together?" Inuyasha blinked at her, and she huffed.

"Of course not! You think I would want a relationship with that lecher?"

"I'm still here you know…" Miroku muttered.

"Heh, sorry…I really should go, though."

"And I as well." Miroku said, patting Inuyasha's shoulder companionably. "It was good seeing you."  
"Same here…" He said almost sadly. "Maybe we'll see each other again...someday."

The three gathered the shopping bags that Inuyasha dropped, and watched him walk away into the darkness of the small side street.

"…Miroku?" Sango asked softly.

"Yes?"   
"Do you think he'll be okay…? I mean, it's gotta be hard for him…all alone." A tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily. "Damn-it, I won't cry…" She muttered. A warm arm encircled her shoulders and she froze.

"Miroku…"  
"Shh. It's alright. Inuyasha knows how to take care of himself…I'm sure he will be just fine. Besides, he's got Shippou to keep him company…although, I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

Sango laughed halfheartedly, and pulled away.

"Thanks Miroku…"

"Anytime…"

"Miroku…" Sango's eye twitched. "Remove your hand, or lose it."  
Miroku sighed.

"I can't get away with anything, can I?"

"Nothing at all."

Sango slid into the driver's seat of her car and let out a long sigh, resting her head on the steering wheel. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"So…what took you so long?" She asked with a wink. "I saw you and Miroku come out of that dark alley together…He had his arm around you and everything."

"It's not what you think. I-- oh, never mind. I'm really tired…Let's go home."

Kagome took note of Sango's slightly puffy eyes, and decided not to tease her anymore.   
"Alright…"

**( ") **

Author's Note:

So, (the age-old question) how was it? Too drug out? Suck-y action scenes? Not clear enough? I thought so too.

Anyway, do you see how Inuyasha fits into this now? And, no, Sesshoumaru will not hate Inuyasha in this story. I think I'm going to center the next chapter around him and the…incident. -laughs maniacally- …Ahem…Anyway, things should start making a little more sense here pretty soon.

Please review and let me know what you thought of it : ) (ugh, I hate that face .)**Oh, go here for info on the Sai weapon that Kagome used (there's some basic info and a couple of pictures). Also, you can click on the 'Shinai' link to find out about Kikyou's sword thing (In case you can't tell, I completely made up that battle scene. I have no idea how those weapons would work together in real life):**

http:www. tkdtutor. com/ 15Weapons/ Offensive/ Sai.htm

**Thanks to all who reviewed‼ New reviewers (In no particular order):**

Mimi-chan

CraziAznGurl

MisguidedAngel

Viv

Special thanks to:

Shippou & Lilsisterjrneo who have been with me since the first chapter, and (hopefully) until the last : ) Thanks people‼


	5. Brother Dearest

A.N.

-Stares at inbox- o.o; -tumbleweed blows across the screen- . I am very cross with you people. Not a single review other than Shippou's kind words of encouragement (thanks goodness it was encouragement, 'cause if it wasn't, this story probably would have ended up in the recycle bin). Now, here's what I want you to do:

If you like the story so far: Leave a review telling me so.

If you hate the story so far: Leave a review telling me so.

If you feel indifferent to the story so far: Leave a review telling me so, then go do something productive instead of reading fics that mean nothing to you.

Is that clear enough? Please review‼

Since she seems to be the only one who cares enough to review, this chapter will be dedicated to Shippou (not the character Shippou…my friend Shippou)

Disclaimer:

Hikari and James are mine. Inuyasha and everyone else are not mine. Sesshoumaru (AKA fluffy)…will be mine…one day.

Demon hunter Kagome

Chapter V

"Brother Dearest"

( ")

Kagome stared at the folded piece of paper in her hand, her face screwed up in concentration.

"I'm not gonna read it…I'm not gonna read it…" So went the mantra she had been chanting all morning. Her curiosity was driving her over the edge…

"I can't stand it anymore…curiosity may have killed the cat, but hey…cats have nine lives, right? Just a little peek couldn't hurt…" She looked around to make sure no one was watching. James was reclining in his chair, arms behind his head. Miroku had ditched the filing work he had been given in favor of messing around on the internet. Rin was at least trying to look like she was working hard. Sango was leaning on her fist, staring into space. Hikari was lying facedown on her keyboard as little 'Z's zoomed across the screen.

Kagome snickered softly and lifted the top fold of the paper.

**GIRL, PUT THE PAPER DOWN, NOW‼ **

Kagome glared at the paper. He hadn't trusted her not to read it…she'd show him.

Kagome unfolded the next flap. Okay, her reasoning didn't always involve actual reason, but hey…

I SAID, PUT IT DOWN‼

Kagome harrumph-ed indignantly. This guy had issues… The note lost another fold.

I MEAN IT‼

"Arg!" Kagome exclaimed. Several people looked at her and she blushed. "Sorry about that…"

She _was_ going to read that note…

YOU DON'T GIVE UP, DO YOU? YOU MUST BE ONE OF THOSE 'FINISH WHAT YOU START' PEOPLE…IN THAT CASE, I DISLIKE YOU INTENSELY…AND SESSHOUMARU WILL MOST LIKELY TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF WHEN HE FINDS OUT YOU READ THIS.

Kagome's eyebrow ticked.

"Hey…What have you got there?" Rin asked cheerfully, peering over her shoulder.

"Nothing!" Kagome quickly refolded the note and Rin regarded her suspiciously.

"Uh-huh…It looks like a note. This probably isn't any of my business but, who's it for?"

"Eh…Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered hesitantly. Well, he didn't say she shouldn't tell anyone about it…

"Really…? What's it say?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Dunno. I didn't write it."  
"Oh…who did, then?"

"I don't know…some guy. He didn't tell me his name."

"Hmm that sounds suspicious…I wonder what it says…"

"Me too…but I have instructions not to read it…But, if you read it…"  
Kagome quickly shook that thought from her head.

"No. This note is for Sesshoumaru…" She sighed. "I think I better give this to him now…"

Kagome marched dutifully up to Sesshoumaru's office and rapped lightly on the door.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru called.

"It's me, Kagome. I…need to talk to you."

"Come in…"

Kagome opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello Miss Higurashi. May I help you?" Sesshoumaru asked evenly.

"Um, well I…I was asked to give you this." Kagome thrust the note into his hand. Sesshoumaru examined it cautiously. He sniffed it delicately and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"I bumped into someone at the grocery store last night. He asked me to give it to you. He wouldn't tell me his name, though…"

"What did he look like?"

"Um…long black hair, violet eyes…He couldn't have been over eighteen."

"I-I see…Thank you, you may go."

"Okay…You're welcome…"

Kagome ducked out of the office, a confused expression on her face.

Sesshoumaru slumped into his chair, staring in disbelief at the piece of paper in his hands.

"This…is impossible…" He whispered to himself, running a hand absently through his long hair. "He's alive…?"

His hands trembled slightly as he unfolded the paper. Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow at the familiar handwriting.

-

GIRL, PUT THE PAPER DOWN NOW!

-

"I see you haven't changed, Inuyasha…still as paranoid as ever."

He shook his head as the written threats continued. He finally got to the actual note.

-

Fluffy! [The note read] I thought I'd never get to call you that again…and I'm going to keep calling you that, 'cause you can't do anything about it! Nyah! Heh, if that girl is reading this, I bet the guys are gonna give you hell about the name. It's been a long time, brother fluffy…

-

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, but inside…he was rejoicing at the nickname his brother had saddled him with, even if it was only seeing it written on a piece of girly paper…

-

Now, before you think anything, this is not my normal choice of stationary. [The note continued] The girl just happened to have this with her, so I borrowed a sheet. I really don't know what to say…Well, I guess 'Surprise! I'm not dead' is a good place to start…The fur-ball and I am very much alive and as well as can be expected. We run a little (are you ready for this?) bakery. That's right, laugh it up. To my further embarrassment (and his, most likely), Kouga Toyoshima is our cook. Lucky for us, he works for peanuts (more like free sweets, but hey…). But, that's how we make a living. We own a little two-bedroom apartment above the bakery, but Shippou usually sleeps in my room (He's such a baby…And he snores‼). Kouga has his own place somewhere…I don't pay much attention to that mangy wolf.

I'm sorry I couldn't…_didn't_ get in touch with you sooner…I've had a lot of things to sort out. I've thought about leaving the country more than a few times, but I know the STN will be on the lookout for me anywhere I go. At least I have friends in Japan. Alright now, pay attention:

Phone #:

555-3277

(Heh, it spells 'EARS'. Aint that cute? /sarcasm …It's a computer thing.)

Address:

254 E. Haku St.

(You should know where this is. If you don't, then too bad. Sniff me out.)

Now, reread that, memorize it, and make sure this paper is destroyed (I would say 'this message will self-destruct, but -unless Cutesy stationary inc. has gone corrupt- I would be lying). …And don't you dare put this through the shredder!

-

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks.

-

You're a demon, man, act like one! In case you need me to spell it out for you, Use your claws! I hope to hear from you, Fluffy.

Sincerely (I did spell that right, didn't I?),

Inuyasha.

P.S. Is this not the longest sheet of paper you've ever seen?

-

Sesshoumaru stared at the paper, and reread the whole note at least three more times.

"Inuyasha…you son-of-a-bitch." He chuckled softly to himself. "I knew you were alive…You're too stubborn to die…" His chuckle turned into a fit of slightly-hysterical laughter.

Several moments later, there was a soft knock at the door. Sesshoumaru quickly sobered and shredded the paper with his claws. Inuyasha was right…that felt pretty good…

"Come in." He called, his voice back to normal.

Rin stuck her head in and looked curiously at the little pieces of paper that were slowly floating serenely towards the ground.

"Um…I just wanted to see if everything is alright…What happened in here?"

"Hmph, everything is fine. Thank you Miss Koboyashi."  
"Er…Okay. …By the way, you have some paper in your hair." Rin tapped her head to emphasize her point. "…Bye." She ducked out the door.

Sesshoumaru combed through his hair with his claws, muttering something about stupid brothers and demonic instincts.

"Whew, whatever that letter said," Rin muttered to Kagome as she passed. "I think it made him mad. There were pieces of the note everywhere when I went in there…"

"Really? How weird…"

"Yeah…" Rin returned to her chair and stared at the door of the office. Sesshoumaru's silhouette slumped into a chair and he rested his head in his hands. Rin frowned and looked away.

"I wish I knew what's happening with him…" She mumbled to herself.

"Miss Higurashi."

"Yes?" Kagome looked up. Sesshoumaru stood over her holding a manila folder. She could never figure out how he managed to get from his office to her chair without making a sound…

He set the folder down.

"Naraku has informed me that, in his mind, you have completed your training and should be able to control your powers by now. Care to demonstrate?"

"Eh…Okay…" Kagome picked up a pencil. The writing tool began to glow softly, giving off a soft pulsing sound. She touched it to a sheet of paper lying near by, and the paper burst into flames.

"I see." Sesshoumaru said, calmly tossing the paper on the floor and stamping it out. "Then I must agree with him. Naraku has decided that you are ready for your first assignment. Also, we have just received a new case." He snatched up the folder. "Unfortunately, that piece of paper you just burned was the top page of the file." He turned to address the rest of the room, leaving Kagome to hyperventilate. "Mysterious disappearances have been occurring over the past week --all of them women. We have eye-witness reports of what they described as small orbs of light over central Tokyo last-night. We believe those lights were souls, most likely belonging to the missing women. We are to investigate further tomorrow." He turned to Kagome again, and grimaced.

"My god girl, what happened to you?" He asked, taking in her slightly green face. She looked like she was about to throw-up…

"I-I'm…f-fine…Just let me sit for a minute…" She suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth and made a bee-line for the restroom. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nervous stomach." Sango said with a shrug.

"I see…make sure she sleeps well tonight. If we're going to have to drag around a vomiting teenager tomorrow, she better not be fatigued."

Sango nodded, and Sesshoumaru returned to his office.

( ")

Sesshoumaru tossed restlessly in his bed that night. Outside, rain pounded hard on the windows and thunder rumbled loudly through the sky. An occasional flash of lightning illuminated the dark house.

Sesshoumaru groaned slightly in his sleep, trapped in a similar scene in his dreams…

_-Dream sequence-_

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, do you read?" A high-pitched voice screeched through Sesshoumaru's ear-piece, causing him to flinch.   
"Yes, Shippou, I hear you. Just keep your voice down." Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple. What an annoying boy…he sometimes forgot about demon hearing, even though he was one himself.  
"Oh, sorry." Shippou lowered his voice. "I've pinpointed his position. He's heading your way. Try to intercept him if you can. Be quick about it though, Kikyou is in your area.  
"Understood."

The tall man stepped from the shelter of the store awning he had ducked under, and into the rain storm. He sniffed the air, though it didn't do much good. The only scent that reached his nose was that of the rain water. He'd just have to rely on his hearing…

Sesshoumaru began to walk slowly down the sidewalk, listening for any sound that might alert him to his target's position.

"There he is…" Sesshoumaru muttered to himself. He could hear him now…The puddles of rain spattered as his feet hit them. He couldn't have been more than two blocks away…

Sesshoumaru shoved his hands in the pockets of his trench-coat, and continued in the direction of the rapidly approaching person. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. The sound of voices reached Sesshoumaru's ears and he sped up. He raced around the corner, and stopped short. A dark-haired woman stood facing a dark alley, her gun trained on something in front of her. She took no notice of Sesshoumaru, and kept her eyes on the person she was talking to…that person also happened to be the target of her gun.

"You are such a fool…" She said, staring into the darkness. "…I felt nothing but pity for you."

"But K-Kikyou…I thought we…" A young man's voice answered from the alley. Sesshoumaru cursed silently. He was too late.

"What? Did you think we were in love?" The woman sneered. "As if I could ever love someone like you…as I said, I felt nothing. I pitied you, for you and I share the same fate. To be different from everyone else…forever alone, and unloved. I am cursed with a Miko's power…able to blast any living thing into smithereens, if I so wished. I have no living family…they cast me out as soon as they learned of my power. You…you are a half-breed. A worthless mix of human and demon, with no purpose in this world. You and I are the only ones of our kind. It gave me a twisted kind of happiness knowing that I wasn't alone in that fact, but in the end, it makes no difference. We cannot change our fate. I will still be alone, as will you. However, I will give you the privilege of quick death. If I capture you and hand you over, there will be no end to your torture…and you will eventually die anyway. It's better this way…Goodbye, Inuyasha…"

"Kikyou, please don't! I love yo--!" The voice was cut off as a silenced shot issued from the woman's gun. A loud cry echoed through the alley.

"No! Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru rushed forward. Kikyou barely had enough time to pull a startled look before she was pushed roughly out of the way. She landed hard on the pavement and was knocked unconscious. Sesshoumaru ran down the alley to where a silver-haired seventeen year-old was splayed on the ground, clutching his shoulder painfully. A pink substance oozed from the bullet wound. The white dog-ears perched on top of the boy's head twitched slightly at Sesshoumaru's approach.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru crouched beside him. "Damn-it…" He muttered, catching sight of the pink that stained the teenager's shirt. "She used the Shikon…and I don't have the antidote…Inuyasha, hang on! We'll get you to a doctor--"

"…No…" The boy said. His voice was dark, and Sesshoumaru fought the nagging voice that was telling him to turn-tail and run. Inuyasha pushed himself into a sitting position.  
"No doctor can help me…" Inuyasha ripped his shirt open around the bullet wound. He brought two of his long claws up to his shoulder and dug deeply into his flesh. His claws resurfaced, a long bullet trapped between them. The bullet was coated in the pink substance. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Inuyasha hadn't even flinched…Something was seriously wrong…

"…Sesshoumaru…leave me. I don't care what happens to me now…" He hung his head, his golden eyes falling into shadow. The bullet wound started bleeding, the hole made even worse by his claws.

"Inuyasha, don't be foolish!" Sesshoumaru looked around for some kind of cloth. Finding nothing, he shed his coat and shirt, leaving him with only an undershirt. He shivered slightly when the cold rain hit his flesh, but quickly shook it off. He yanked the buttons off of his first shirt and stared to fold it into a strip.

"Don't think your life is nothing-" Sesshoumaru said, wrapping the cloth around the boy's wound. "-Just because one little bitch says so! You are a good…person."

Inuyasha laughed callously.

"…You can't say 'man' can you? After all, I'm not a man." One of the white dog-ears atop his head twitched. "I'm not a demon either. I'm a half…Kikyou is right. I'm different…nothing can change that."

"We are all different, brother. That's what makes us who we are…" Sesshoumaru tied the cloth in a tight knot and Inuyasha placed a clawed hand on top of the makeshift bandage.

"Right, I'm different…just like everyone else. But no…I'm too different. No one could ever accept me…I am truly alone."

"You are not alone!" Sesshoumaru grabbed his uninjured shoulder and shook him lightly. "Do you hear me? A long as I'm alive, you are **never** alone…"

Inuyasha just looked away.

"Now, come on." Sesshoumaru said, standing up and putting his trench-coat back on. "Let's go home. We'll clean you up and then…"

"And then what? …They'll come after both of us, that's what! No…" Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet. "I won't drag you down with me! Tell them I escaped, but had a fatal wound. After all, it wouldn't be a complete lie…Goodbye, Sesshoumaru…"   
Inuyasha leaped onto the rooftop, wincing slightly as the movement stretched his arm. He disappeared from sight.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru jumped up after him and looked around frantically, but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. There wasn't even his scent to follow…

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru howled, but he didn't receive an answer.

The rain continued to fall.

-End dream-

Sesshoumaru sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat. He looked around wildly, and, after being greeted with the familiar surroundings of his room, snapped out of his dream. He took a deep, calming breath and collapsed back onto his pillows.

"…Damn-it…" He muttered, passing a trembling hand over his face. He lay there for a few minutes, trying to shake the memory from his mind…But it wouldn't leave. Even now, he could still see his brother lying in that dark alley, the Shikon dripping from his shoulder…

Sesshoumaru quickly opened his eyes.

"…I can't take it any longer." He growled finally.

Sesshoumaru climbed out of bed and quickly threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans. After several minutes of fishing around for an umbrella, he gave up and stalked towards the door.

"Who needs it…"

He grabbed his jacket that hung on a hook near the door and slipped it on. He put on his shoes, and stepped out into the storm. What he needed was a good walk…never mind the lightning that could strike him down at any moment.

( ")

Sesshoumaru walked along the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, his hair whipping around his face and sticking there. He brushed it away irritably. As much as he loved his long hair, it could really be a nuisance.

As he walked, memories of the events after his brother's 'death' flashed through his mind.

Shortly after Inuyasha had left, they went after little Shippou…Sesshoumaru did his best to hide him, but one night, the little fox demon went missing. There was a short note in his brother's handwriting, telling him that Shippou was with him and would be safe. Sesshoumaru had been so relieved to know that Inuyasha was still alive…but after that, he received no word at all for almost a whole year…

Sesshoumaru started to walk a little faster.

He had started to think that Inuyasha was dead after all…the note could have been a forgery. In that case, they had Shippou too… He regretted ever getting involved with the STN. He would've given anything to just give up and run…he could easily avoid them. But he couldn't do that…the first day he joined the STN, they tagged him. A small electronic implant, right behind his ear…worse yet, he had agreed to it. The biggest mistake he would ever make…

Sesshoumaru broke into a run.

He hated that place…Sango and Miroku were alright…they had refused to hunt down Inuyasha that night. But Kikyou…every day he had come into work and face the woman who he believed had killed his brother…

And Naraku…the man who had ordered the hunt. He had had enough of Inuyasha, so he had simply ordered his demise. That man was truly twisted…

How he hated them…but he could never get away. They could track him down within the first five minutes of his escape. So, he was stuck working for the bastards, lest they order him hunted, in which case he was doomed. He had tried to get the tracking device out more than once…and he had the scars to prove it. But there was no way…it was in too deep…much like himself.

Sesshoumaru was practically flying through the city, his feet barely touching the ground before launching him forward again. The rain stung his face as he raced down streets, plowed through trees, and eventually took to the rooftops, just for the hell of it.

But now…Inuyasha was alive. That Higurashi girl's description proved it…and the note…he now knew where to find him. But…should he?

Sesshoumaru started to slow down slightly.

Would it be better for both of them if he just ignored the information and continued living as if Inuyasha were dead? If word were to reach the agency that he was alive and Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything…they might just hunt down the both of them. But…Inuyasha wouldn't have told him where he was if he didn't want to see him…right? The note did say 'I hope to hear from you'…

Sesshoumaru had slowed to a walk once more, and if the rain hadn't already covered his face, small tears would have been visible. He stopped walking and wiped his face angrily with the back of his sleeve, but only succeeded in smearing more water on his face.

"…What do I do, Inuyasha?" He asked, tilting his head back and staring up into the dark sky, rain splashing heavily on his face. "…Should I risk both of our lives by contacting you? I want to see you again, regardless of the consequences…is that selfish of me?"

The only answer he received was that of the rumbling thunder. He inhaled deeply. Then he did it again…what was that scent? Laced with the common smell that the rain gave off, was a soft, slightly feminine scent. He knew it from somewhere…

Sesshoumaru looked around him for the first time. With a slightly startled sensation, he realized that he had crossed the city, and was now in the middle of a quite little neighborhood.   
Small houses lined the street, and everything was quiet…of course, it _was _almost four in the morning…

Sesshoumaru sniffed again, feeling slightly doggish. The scent seemed to be coming from the house nearest him. He looked past the white picket fence to the quaint little two-story house. It was simple, yet elegant, and he was reminded vaguely of…

"Rin…" He muttered, now recognizing the scent. He knew her house. He had taken her home a few times over the years…

Wondering what on earth (or his subconscious mind) could've led him here, he just stared, letting the rain pound down on him.

Several minutes later, Rin's face appeared in a window on the second floor. She looked slightly surprised, and quickly disappeared.

Sesshoumaru could hear her rummaging around the house and her footsteps as she hurried downstairs.

The front door swung open, and Rin peeked outside. Her hair was sleep-tousled, and one of her cheeks had little lines etched into it from her pillow.

"Sesshoumaru? Is that you?" She asked, tying the sash on her robe.

"…Hello Rin." He said hesitantly. Her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. That was the first time he'd ever used her first name…she doubted he even knew it.

"W-What are you doing out there? Look at you…you're soaked! Come inside and warm up for awhile…I'll put on some coffee." She offered, opening the door wider.

Sesshoumaru considered it for a moment, before nodding and starting up the paved path.

Rin ushered him inside and shut the door.

( ")

"Here you go…" Rin walked into the living room carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. She sat one in front of Sesshoumaru, and curled up in an armchair across from him. She sighed as the warm steam caressed her face, and she looked over at Sesshoumaru. A white towel was draped over his head and several strands of silver hair were plastered across his face. He wasn't saying anything, just kind of staring into space somewhere over her right shoulder.

Rin studied his face, taking a sip of her coffee. Her eyes traced the fine red stripes across his cheeks, and the purple crescent-moon on his forehead that was half-hidden behind a curtain of silver hair. His delicate eyebrows were knitted, and his mouth was turned down in a small frown. Rin quickly wiped the surprised look off her face…it was odd to see him display such obvious emotion…

"Sesshoumaru…" She said finally. His gaze shifted to her face, his normal emotionless mask back in place. "…Something's bothering you, isn't it? …Do you want to talk about it?"

He stared intensely at her for a moment, before turning away again.

'_Should I tell her…?_' He wondered. '_I've known her long enough…but can I trust her?_' He risked another glance at her face. Rin was staring into her coffee mug, trying not to look disappointed. She shook it off and looked up with a smile, ready to tell him that he didn't have to talk about it if he didn't want to, but stopped when she saw him staring at her.

"Um…what is it? Do I have something on my face?" She self-consciously raised a hand to her cheek.

"Rin…" He said, coming to a decision. "Do you remember Inuyasha?"

"O-of course I do…I don't think anyone has forgotten him…" Rin answered, staring into her mug once more.

"…I received a note from him today."

Rin's eyes widened and she looked up quickly. So that's what that was…

"He's alive?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes…and, as much as I hate to admit it, I don't know what to do about it. I was finally beginning to accept his death, but now…he's suddenly alive again. I swear he does these things just to spite me…"

Rin smiled slightly.

"But you are happy that he's alive…right?"

"Of course…how could I not be? I just…don't know how to handle it." He admitted. "…I had a dream tonight. It was like I went back in time…back to the last time I saw Inuyasha. It seems like I have to relive that night every time I close my eyes. I have to watch him get shot over and over…I have to bandage the same wound…feel the distress as I realize there's no way of finding him…then wake up and feel the pain all over again. …But he's alive now…I know it and I've tried telling myself that, but it just doesn't seem real. I've always known what to do…always had a plan for everything…but now…this wasn't part of my plan…Damn-it, none of this was part of the plan!"

"…You know, Sesshoumaru, sometimes things just happen. Things that you can't plan for…take this storm for example. No one planned on it happening, it just did…sure, the weatherman predicted it was going to rain, but I certainly didn't plan on it raining in the middle of my nightly jog. I was soaked…but I just laughed about it and ran home." She shrugged and sat her mug down on the table. "…Life can and will deal you some tough blows, as I'm sure you already know. Be it getting rained on after a tiring day, or losing a loved one, or something else entirely. But, no matter what kind of hand you're dealt, we all have the potential to win in the end. That's the great thing about life…you can always win…if you play your cards right. "

Rin looked up to see his reaction, and she could have sworn she saw a smile on his lips. She blinked and it was gone.

"Hmm…" Sesshoumaru pulled the towel on his head down to rest on his shoulders. Those were wise words for a human…of course, the women of the species always did seem to be smarter. He closed his eyes and sat back against the couch. The two sat there in companionable silence.

Eventually, the sounds of the pouring rain died down, and a soft light started to peek through the blinds, signaling the start of the day. Sesshoumaru stood up, slipping the towel off of his shoulders. Rin stopped staring into space and stood as well.

"I apologize for keeping you up all night, Rin."

"It's nothing, really. I was probably going to be up anyway."

"Well, thank you for listening to me. I'm sure you didn't need to be burdened with my troubles…"

"No problem. Everyone needs to talk sometimes…"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and they walked to the door. He handed Rin the towel, and combed quickly through his slightly damp hair with his claws. He stopped when he noticed Rin staring at him. He stared back.

"Oh! Uh…sorry." Rin looked away. "That was rude of me."

"Not at all."

Sesshoumaru grabbed his coat, and put it on. His clothes were still slightly damp, but he could make it home alright.

"Well…thank you Rin."

"Your welcome…Sesshoumaru."

He gave a slight nod, and opened the door.

"See you at work. I hope you're up for a hunt today…"

"I am, don't worry."

Sesshoumaru started down the steps.

"Uh…Sesshoumaru?"  
"Yes?" He turned around.

"Well uh…I just wanted to say that…if you ever want to talk to someone again, I-I'd be happy to listen…"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"Anytime…" Rin smiled and shut the door.

Sesshoumaru stared at the little house for a moment before starting on his way.

"…I think I have said 'thank you' more times in this one morning than I have in my entire life…" He said to himself. "She really is a sweet girl…for a human."

( ")

A.N.

Okay, there's chapter five. Now, remember what I said before? Like it, hate it, don't care about it…tell me‼ I must know. Also, if you want to try to convince my parents to give a kitten in place of a review, send an email to--

Mother: -Claps a hand over her mouth- Don't listen to her. She already has four dogs that she doesn't take care of. She DOES NOT need a kitten.

-Breaks free- That's right. So, if you DON'T want to give me one, DON'T send it to--

Mother: -drags her away from the keyboard-

No! Must…have…kitten‼

(Mom, I know you're reading this, and this is my not-so-subtle way of telling you, for the fifth time in the past three minutes, that I want a kitten. Either that, or my own place so I can eventually get a kitten…I'm sure there's some place that will hire a thirteen year-old. I can get a job and pay for trips to the vet…or maybe, since I'm too lazy to actually do that, I'll find a stray and have it 'follow me home'…Here kitty, kitty, kitty…)

**New Reviewers:**

Bakeneko (aka Platypus3)

(I know I said I didn't get any new reviews, but I only just now got this one, and I'm too lazy to change the top note. o.O; Sorry! Thanks for reviewing!!)


	6. Good Will Hunting

Author's note:

Hey everybody! Sooo sorry for the long wait! I had a little trouble getting started, but I'm done now, and that's what matters, right? -gets hit in the head with a shoe- Ow‼ Hey, I worked my tail off on this for you people and what do I get?! -gets hit by another shoe- That's right! I get…A new pair of shoes! Thanks :)

A lot of you are saying that this fic is better than Witch Hunter Robin, and I must say, I'm flattered. WHR is one of my favorite anime, and to have my story called 'better' is a wonderful feeling :)

Anyway, hope you enjoy, and I want to thank you all for reviewing as much as you did! Review responses can be found at the end of this chapter :)

Okay, here are a few random things about my life, that mean nothing to you people, so you can move along.

I just finished reading volume 3 of the Fruits Basket manga and it was very good (as usual), so I'm pretty happy right now. Also, we're looking at making the garage into my own little apartment, so that adds to the happy feeling! Of course, that's about a year away, but that's okay. Okay, the major joy-bringing event in my life right now: I'm getting DSL wireless internet‼ That's right, as of July 8th, I will be completely wireless! OMG, I'm sooo happy!! So happy that I think I can wait for a kitten! …For about five minutes. Then I'll start asking again -.-;

Hmm…Oh, I bought some new pens that I'm aching to try out on my drawings, so I'm going to be drawing a lot (more so than I have been). I've already drawn some pretty cool stuff that I'd love to show you people, but I can't figure out how to get them up on the internet -.-; Oh well.

Oh, for those of you who like to read web-comics, may I suggest Dominic Deegan: Oracle For Hire. That's by far my favorite. Check it out.

Anyway, I think that's all I need to say . Read on (if you haven't already)‼

Disclaimer:

-sigh- Every time…I don't own anything except my own characters (Hikari and James) and my twisted version of the Witch Hunter Robin storyline…you know, I'm starting to drift away from it more than I thought o.O; Oh well, pretty soon I can start calling it mine…-gets bombarded with legal documents- Owowow, paper-cut, paper-cut, paper-cut‼ Er…I mean, is that all you got?! .

Lawyer: o.O; -Throws briefcase-

Holy sh-- -get hit- X.x -is unconscious-

Demon Hunter Kagome

Chapter VI

"Good Will Hunting"

Ready? …Fight! Er…never mind. ( ")

"Kagome, relax. Everything will be just fine…" Sango assured a rather ill looking Kagome.

"…If you say so…" Kagome mumbled.

The pair were currently driving through a remote part of the city; the likes of which Kagome hadn't known existed. She turned to look out the window as they passed yet another old and crumbling building. Kagome sighed. There wasn't a person in sight…and there hadn't been for the past twenty minutes.

The scenery only got bleaker before fading away all together to be replaced by a flat stretch of land. The queasy feeling in Kagome's stomach worsened as they drifted further and further from civilization. She forced herself to calm down and take several deep breaths.

"Everything will be just fine…" She repeated Sango's words in a whisper, and resigned herself to staring out the window, watching the barren fields fly by as the sun sank lower in the sky.

Several minutes later a small town came into view, and Kagome sighed happily. Surely there were people here, right? …Wrong. Kagome slumped back in her seat when she was greeted with the sight of empty streets and buildings in the same state of disrepair as the previous ones.

"Another ghost town…" She sighed.

"Well, hat did you expect? Demons know their place…they do not belong with humans." Sango said gravely.

"…But what about Sesshoumaru? He's a demon, isn't he?"

"Well, yes…but he's an exception."  
"How so?"  
"He just is…" Sango answered, shifting uncomfortably. This girl asked to many questions…

"Okay…" Kagome shot her a suspicious look, and returned to staring out the window.

( ")

"…We're here." Sango announced awhile later, stopping the car. She turned it off and removed the keys from the ignition.

Kagome and Sango opened their doors and stepped onto the gravel lot.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked, looking around. They had parked behind what appeared to be an old abandoned hotel. A very large and creepy abandoned hotel…then again, what other kind was there?

Water from last night's storm had formed small puddles under the building's rusty drainpipes; an occasional 'plop'-ing noise broke the unnatural silence as another water droplet joined the puddle. The women zipped up their light jackets as a cold breeze wafted through the area.

Kagome looked apprehensively at the hotel.

"They'll be here soon." Sango said, leaning against the hood of her car. "We'll wait for them."

Kagome nodded, and took up a position beside Sango. She stared at the building, thinking of all the action/adventure movies she'd seen. The bad guy always hung out in places like this…how cliché.

Kagome let out a long sigh. She didn't know why she was worrying so much…if she could handle Kikyou, she could handle a demon. But still…

Kagome clutched her side as her stomach gave a painful lurch.

"Not helping…" She mumbled, glaring at her belly. Sango laughed softly.

"Don't sweat it, Kagome. It's normal to be a little nervous…hell, you're about to go after a demon. Who wouldn't be? But it gets easier. After awhile, you forget that the beings we hunt are anything more than little pests that need to be exterminated…" Sango folded her arms across her chest and looked away. "…Just don't get too good…" She whispered to herself. "You might just end up as one of the 'pests' yourself…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Er…Nothing. Nothing at all." Sango flashed the biggest grin she could muster, and Kagome stared at her suspiciously.

"Uh-huh…"

"Oh, I just remembered! I have something for you!" Sango exclaimed. "Hang on a sec."

Sango disappeared into the car and Kagome could hear her rummaging in her purse. Several seconds later, Sango returned triumphantly holding a small, slim electronic device. It was about the size of a walkie-talkie, and fit securely into the palm of her hand.   
"This is for you." She said, handing it to Kagome. "It does just about anything and everything you can think of."

Kagome looked it over curiously. It looked very complicated… and very familiar.

"…I saw this in one of those science magazines." Kagome mumbled. "But, the article said that the technology required to develop these was years away from actual existence..."

"Heh, please." Sango snorted "These things have been around for ages. The government, however, likes to keep the public one step behind current technology. That way, if some 'genius' figures out how something works and decides to turn it against us, we have technology bigger and better to rival it." She said with a shrug.

Kagome nodded absently, and turned her attention the device, trying to remember what she read about it.

"…Okay, Crash course." Sango said, taking the device back. "Microphone." She said, tweaking a small speaker in the top left-hand corner. "Camera." She twisted a small, round camera protruding from the side of the microphone. "Projector." She tapped a small circle attached to the bottom of the camera. "Stylus." She pulled out an electronic pen from the side, and replaced it. "Control panel and display." She pressed her thumb to the small circle that covered the middle of the device, and the text 'Sango Takashi, welcome' scrolled across the front.

"It comes with a manual, but I left it at home. I'll give it to you later." Sango told her, handing the device back to Kagome.

"You mean…I get to keep this?"

"Sure! Every agent has one. It's essential that we have some means of communication when on a hunt."

"But, wouldn't walkie-talkies or something like that be a lot more simple?"

"Kagome, this is the government. Nothing is ever simple…We make sure of that." Sango added with a wink. "Oh, I have something else for you." Sango reached into her jacket pocket and produced two earpieces. She clipped one on her ear, and the other on Kagome's.   
"These are connected wirelessly to our communicators. To talk, you just press this little button right here." Sango indicated a small button in the middle of the earpiece. "Also, you can lock it so you don't have to keep pushing the button, but everyone can hear everything you say. Which may or may not be a good thing, depending on the situation. To do so, just switch this little switch to 'on' ." Sango touched a switch that ran along the side of the earpiece.

"Well, now that you're all tech-ed up, all we need is the rest of the team…"

As if on cue, a small car pulled up beside them, and Sesshoumaru stepped out. Much to their surprise, Rin got out of the passenger side.

"Er…Huh?" Sango said intelligently.

"My car broke down, and Sesshoumaru offered me a ride." Rin explained with a shrug. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think too much on it, human." Sesshoumaru told Sango, staring down his nose at her. "You might hurt yourself." Rin sighed. He was back to his old self again…

Several minutes later, Miroku pulled up, closely followed by Hikari and Kikyou.

A certain someone seemed to be missing…

"Hey, where's James?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know…I haven't seen him." Sango looked around.

"Please tell me someone let that moron out of the closet…" Sesshoumaru clapped a hand to his forehead.

"No, he was at work yesterday, I remember." Miroku said, smiling in memory of teasing James about finally giving up on women and 'coming out of the closet'.

"Maybe he's just late?" Rin suggested, looking between Kikyou and Sesshoumaru.

"Possibly…" Sesshoumaru leaned against the outside wall of the building. "We'll wait for him, but only for a few minutes."

( ")

"I haven't been able to find out very much, sir. All I've discovered is that the women here have zero tolerance for…_forward_ men."

James drove down the same road that Kagome and Sango had passed over recently, one hand holding his communicator, the other griping the steering wheel. An American man's image flickered on the screen of the communicator --the head of the North-American branch of the STN. He had a dark beard and moustache, and dark hair that was streaked pre-maturely with grey. His brows were furrowed; his mouth turned down in a frown, his ruddy cheeks and rounded body adding to his fierce (if not slightly comical) appearance.

"Morgan," The man said. "When we sent you over there, we were expecting crisp, clear reports on Arachna's actions. So far, all you've been able to report is what color panties half of the female staff wear!"

"I know sir, but--"  
"No 'but's!" The pudgy man roared, pressing his face closer to his end of the camera, his cheek pressing against the lens. "The Hattori boy has been missing for over a year now! We dispatched you immediately after his disappearance! I expected him to be handed over to us safe and sound within weeks of your arrival! But no! That's too much to hope for! Your insatiable lust for women is a major fault in your personality, Morgan. If things continue in the direction they are currently headed in, you may find yourself on a plane back to the U.S. faster than you think…" He warned.

"Yes, sir." James said with a sigh.

"Very good. I expect your next report to hold some kind of useful information." The chief didn't wait for a reply, and terminated the connection. James flipped the communicator closed and ran a hand through his hair. He really needed to clean up his act before he got himself fired…

( ")

"Oh look, there he is!" Rin pointed out James's rapidly approaching vehicle.

"Hey guys." James said, getting out of his car and hooking his earpiece on his ear. "Sorry I'm late. I…got lost."

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get going, shall we?" Sesshoumaru turned and headed for the building.

"Alright, let's do this!" Hikari said enthusiastically, punching her fist in the air.

"Well, you seem happy today…" Sango commented, following Sesshoumaru.

"I am. I actually got some sleep last night. That storm prevented me from going out, so there was nothing left to do but sleep."

Rin glanced over at Sesshoumaru and was surprised to find him looking at her. They both looked away quickly. Kagome, who had fallen behind everyone, took note of this and filed it away into the 'Things-that-really-shouldn't-be-meddled-in-but-will-anyway-if-I-have-any-say-in-it' section of her brain. Who knew so many relationships were formed in the workplace? Sango and Miroku, Rin and Sesshoumaru…Maybe Hikari and James should get together…they'd certainly give each other a run for their money…then everyone would have a partner! Well, with the exception of Kikyou of course…hey, she could get with Naraku…they both had that 'creepy' vibe going on…

Kagome was so busy pairing up people in her head that she almost missed Sesshoumaru's order to split up.

"What was that?" She asked, snapping back to reality. They were gathered inside the dark building, a strong moldy smell filling the air. Sesshoumaru drew his jacket up around his face to protect his sensitive nose.

"I said, we'll split up." Sesshoumaru said, his voice slightly muffled. "Rin and myself, Morita and Takashi, Morgan and Takimoto, you and Wantanabe. Is that clear?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. He called Rin by her first name…did it have something to do with whatever happened last night? Hmm…wait, was Sango just paired with Miroku instead of her?

"Er, Sesshoumaru, maybe it would be better if I were paired with Kagome." Sango suggested, catching the worried look Kagome sent her. "It is her first time after all and--"  
"We don't have time for this." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "You and Morita will leave…now. Search the building, and if you find the demon…Well, you know what to do." Sesshoumaru turned and started off down a dark corridor, Rin trailing after him.

"Sorry Kagome…" Sango patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be fine…"

"O-okay…"

"We've wasted enough time here. Let's go." Kikyou took hold of Kagome's sleeve and led her in the opposite direction. Kagome glared at her and jerked her arm away.

"I can walk just fine." She said haughtily, taking the lead.

"Watch yourself little girl." Kikyou said threateningly, pushing Kagome behind her and leading her further into the dark corridor. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

The remaining pairings stared after the two Mikos, shaking their heads.

"If the demon doesn't get Kagome, Kikyou sure will…" Miroku said.

"Shut up! She'll be fine…" Sango said, not sounding entirely convinced herself. Miroku shrugged.

"Let's go." He grabbed Sango by the hand and they headed down another hallway, leaving the last passage to Hikari and James. Sango looked down at their entwined fingers and sighed.

'_Oh well. At least it's better than my butt…_' She thought as the sun sunk the last few inches behind the horizon, plunging the building into darkness.

( ")

Hikari and James made their way down one of the many hallways, making an occasional pass at one another, neither of them really meaning anything by it. Soon, the hall made a sharp turn, signaling the beginning of the hotel rooms.

Most of the brass numbers that hung from the doors were either crooked or missing altogether. Some of the doors were partially open, while others hung crookedly from rotted hinges.

"Talk about your fixer-upper…" Hikari muttered, peeking inside the closest room. The room was bare, save for a broken-down couch and a cockroach-infested mattress that sat on a steel frame in the middle of the room. Pieces of plaster littered the floor and dangled from the crumbling ceiling alongside various water stains from the leaky roof.

Hikari wrinkled her nose and shut the door.

"Look Hikari baby," James called from a room a few feet away. "A bed. How convenient…"

"Oh yeah. Tell the cockroaches and rats to either scram or break out the popcorn and I'll be there in a minute." Hikari replied sarcastically. "But seriously, we should search all the rooms. You can take that side and I'll take this one."

"If you say so, darling."

"Oh, I do say so, Muffin."

They both laughed and started searching rooms. Most of them were fairly large, but just as bare as the first few rooms they had searched.

James was nearing the end of his side of the corridor, Hikari only a few rooms behind. He turned the handle, but the door didn't budge. He thrust his shoulder against it, but it still wouldn't give.

"Hikari, I think I've found something." James called. "Come help me get this door open."

Hikari stepped up beside him, and with their combined weight, they managed to force the door open. They fell through the doorway and landed roughly on the floor, the both of them a tangle of arms and legs.

"Why James, we haven't even had a first date yet." Hikari joked, dusting herself off.

"I'm sorry darling, I couldn't resist--" He broke off abruptly. "…Oh my god…"

The room they had just entered was filled with large bubbles of a slimy purple substance, a nude young woman encased in each one. They appeared to be unconscious.

"Oh my god…" Hikari echoed, clapping a hand over her mouth. "…We need to get Sesshoumaru in here…"

James nodded, and they both hightailed it out of there.

( ")

Rin and Sesshoumaru's footsteps echoed eerily down the hall, Rin's faltering every few minutes as she tripped in the darkness. She could barely see her hand in front of her face. Every time she fell, she cursed softly and Sesshoumaru had to stop himself from snickering.

"I didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary, Rin." Sesshoumaru commented after a few choice words from his partner.

"Oh, sorry…"

"No, no trouble. I find it amusing, actually."

Rin blushed slightly. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at her. Though Rin couldn't see a thing, Sesshoumaru could see quite clearly. However, he didn't say anything about being able to see in the dark, knowing that Rin would probably ask what she was tripping on. He really didn't want to tell her about the rat carcasses…

"I wish there were some windows or something here…" Rin muttered. "And what the hell am I tripping on?!" She yelled as she tripped again, falling into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"T-thanks…" Rin stammered, glad that it was so dark in there. He couldn't see her flushed cheeks.

"No problem…" He said, his smirk evident in his voice. He couldn't resist it any longer. He just had this weird urge to tease her… "…By the way," He said. "You do know I can see perfectly well in the dark, right?" He asked, his eyes glinting like a cat's.

Rin cheeks reddened even more. So much for that…

"…"

"…"

"…Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you can let go of me anytime…"

"Oh, sorry…" Sesshoumaru released her quickly. Rin shivered as the sudden movement caused several strands of his hair to brush across her face.

"N-no problem…w-we should keep going."

"Like I said, I can see in the dark. Let me lead you so you don't trip." Sesshoumaru offered Rin his hand, but since she couldn't see it, he reached for her hand instead.

"Oh, thanks…again."

"No problem."

They started walking again with Rin wondering why they didn't use the fully operational flashlights built into their communicators…

"…Wow, it just goes on and on…" Rin muttered awhile later, referring to the passageway. She had the distinct impression that they were heading further under the building…to the basement, perhaps.

"It's odd, isn't it…I haven't seen any doors along here either…" Sesshoumaru replied. They continued down the hall.

"…Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked after several minutes.

"Yes?"

"I-I know that this is kind of a tender subject, and you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but…"

"What is it, Rin?"

"…I was wondering if you've decided what to do about Inuyasha…"

Sesshoumaru was silent for so long, Rin was beginning to wonder if he even heard her.

"…I'm going to see him." Sesshoumaru said finally. "I don't know when, but I will."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"…I'll be taking a very big risk by going there. So many things could go wrong…"   
"I'm sure things will work out just fine…I'll cover for you if you want…"

"No, I won't be going during office hours. That would draw too much unwanted attention. I'll probably meet him in the middle of the night. It's safer…"

"…How did Sango and Miroku take it when you told them? I bet they were happy…"  
"I…haven't told them. No one knows about this except you and me."

Rin faltered in her step, but quickly righted herself.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I…don't know. I am still very confused about the whole matter…I don't want to trust anyone with this until I fully understand it myself."

"But…you told me about it..." Rin said softly, looking down at her feet. Well, what she hoped was her feet, anyway. She could be looking straight up for all she knew.

"Yes…I did."

Rin felt that saying anything more would be pushing it, so she left it at that.

"…What's that?" Sesshoumaru asked, stopping short and causing Rin to run into him.

"Oof…What's what?"

"There's a door at the end of this hall. Come on…" He dragged Rin to the end of the hall and placed a clawed hand on the doorknob.

"Get ready, Rin. I don't smell demon in there, but there are ways of hiding one's scent…" Sesshoumaru's grip on her hand tightened unconsciously as he threw open the door and rushed inside. The room was just as dark as the rest of the place, but, to Sesshoumaru's disappointment, it only held old cardboard boxes.

"Damn." He muttered, releasing Rin's hand. "I thought we had it. Well, maybe the others had better luck…" He turned to head back, forgetting that Rin stood behind him, and knocked them both over.

"Oof!" Rin cried as Sesshoumaru's full weight landed on her.

"Sorry…are you hurt?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"No, no I'm alright…" Rin assured him. Sesshoumaru rolled to side, and Rin sat up. She was in the middle of brushing off her clothing when something large, furry, and squeaking scurried across her lap. Rin yelped in surprise and fell backward, landing on Sesshoumaru who had just begun to stand up.

"Sorry!" She said quickly. " The rat, it startled me…"

"That's alright…"

Rin mentally cursed herself…she was blushing again. She didn't blush…ever. Although, it was hard not to when you're on top of an extremely handsome male…who's currently staring at you…

There it was again…that irresistible urge to tease her. Sesshoumaru did not 'tease' people…he mocked them, jeered at them, insulted and criticized them, but never teased. Teasing was so childish…something he definitely was not. Teasing was…was not…goodness, why did females blush so much? Especially this one…

"You're blushing. Why?" It was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"I-I don't know…" Rin stammered, starting to get up, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist gently.

"No, I want to know. Why?"

"Well, I-I…" Rin stumbled over her words. "I-I guess it's because I find you v-very attrac--"

"Sesshoumaru!" James voice called from the hall and his rapid footsteps echoed off the walls. "Sesshoumaru, you have to see what we've found--!" James broke off as the beam of his flashlight fell on the pair who were currently lying in a very compromising position on the floor.   
"Oh ho ho, what have we here?" James raised an eyebrow. "I see you've found something more interesting to occupy your time…"

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked, catching up to him and peering into the room. "Oh my…" She giggled.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Rin cried, scrambling to get up.

"Right…" Hikari nodded, not sounding as if she believed her at all.

Sesshoumaru picked himself up and towered over the new arrivals.

"If either one of you says a word of this to anyone," He said, deathly calm. "There will be…consequences. Understood?"

James and Hikari nodded vigorously.   
"Good. Now, what did you want me see, and why did you not use your communicators to reach us?"

"The-the women. We've found them." James said, and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"And why are you here in person?"

The pair shifted nervously, neither wanting to tell him that they'd been too freaked out to do anything but run.

"I see." Sesshoumaru said, catching on to their reasons. "Very well. Show me where they are."

"Oh my god, you won't believe what we found!" Sango and Miroku came rushing through the door at that moment.

"The women! They're in a room on the second floor!" Sango cried.

"And they're naked!" Miroku said.

"They're in these cocoon-like things…" Sango made a face and shivered.

"And they're naked!" Miroku added, earning him a death glare.

"Hey…what's going on here?" Sango asked. Sesshoumaru was glaring at everyone, and Rin's face looked like a tomato. Hikari giggled.

"Rin and Sesshoumaru were--"  
"Consequences." Sesshoumaru whispered, and Hikari quickly shut-up.

"I told you it wasn't what it looked like!" Rin exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

"What wasn't what it looked like?"

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru said shortly.

"Uh-huh…" Sango said slowly. "Look, you need to come see this. It's--"  
"Horrible." Hikari finished. "I know. James and I found it first."

Sango huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"   
"It doesn't matter who found it first!" Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple where a headache was starting to form. "Just…take me there."

The group set off in the opposite direction, Rin trailing behind them on the verge of a nervous breakdown. --

( ")

Kagome and Kikyou's footsteps echoed through the hall, Kikyou's heels giving off a 'clacketa-clacketa' sound while Kagome's sneakers were considerably quieter. They walked in silence, making the air seem that much thicker. Luckily, they weren't in complete darkness. Kikyou had shown her how to work the flashlight on her communicator, and two bright beams of light issued from their devices.

"Kikyou…?"

Kikyou looked back at her and kept walking.   
"Okay then…I'll talk to you anyway. Why does everyone dislike you so much?" She asked bluntly. "You don't seem all that bad…sure, you can a little rude at times, and you keep to yourself, but there are plenty of people like that. Why single you out?"

Kikyou snorted and kept walking.

"Oh come on, please answer me. I'm going to be here for a whole year, I should at least have some idea of what's going on."

"…I hunted their friend." Kikyou replied shortly. Kagome gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Why on earth would you do that?" She whispered.

"It was an order." Kikyou shrugged casually. "He was a demon, and Naraku ordered him dead. No one else would hunt him, so I did my job."

"But…he was their friend. He couldn't have been all bad…"  
"I said he was a demon, however, I said nothing about his nature."

"You mean--" Kagome's sentence turned into a scream as the door in front of them was blasted off it's hinges. The door hit Kikyou full-force and she hit the wall with a sickening crack. She slumped to the floor, seemly unconscious.

"Well, well, well…look what I've found…" A raspy voice said from inside the room. "Two lovely young women with such tasty souls…"   
Kagome gulped. A pair of yellow eyes stared at her out of the darkness as she took a step back. Kagome glanced down at Kikyou's prone body, but looked up quickly as a scaly hand closed around her throat. She let out a gurgled scream at the sight of the demon. It was at least two feet taller than her and covered in dark green and brown scales. She assumed it was male from it's deep voice. It's slanted yellow eyes glared at her as it's forked tongue flicked in and out of it's mouth.

"Shh, don't be scared little one. It will be over soon…you'll make a nice little snack for me…" It said, tracing a long claw across her neck. Kagome whimpered, trying to think of a way out…wait a minute, why should she be scared? Had she forgotten all Kikyou had taught her?

"Look, you…you thing," Kagome said, glaring at him. "Release me this instant, or I'll be forced to take drastic measures!" Oh, that was very convincing. The crack in her voice would've made even the most powerful demon cower in fear…

"Oh really?" The demon hissed, his tongue flicking her cheek. "What could a puny human girl like you possibly do to _me_?"

"I warned you…" Kagome placed her hands on either of his shoulders and sent a shock of energy through him. He hissed in pain and crumpled to the floor. Kagome stood over him, panting slightly from the sudden loss of energy. The scaly body of the demon smoked slightly, scorch marks appearing in the shape of Kagome's hands. Oh yeah…he was dead.

"Okay, now to call the rest of the team…" Kagome switched on her earpiece.

( ")

"Ugh, it's repulsive…" Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at the sight of the slimy cocoons. "This is serious. We need to find that demon as soon as possible. Where's Higurashi? She can sense these things, right?"

"She's with Kikyou, remember? Should we call her here?"

Just then, a loud static crackle issued from everyone's earpiece.

"Hello, is it working?" Kagome's voice asked through the device.

"Oh, looks like we won't have to…"

"What is it, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.   
"Kikyou and I found the demon. Kikyou is unconscious, and I think I killed the demon…sorry."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. That young girl had taken it down all by herself? Impossible.

"Where are you? We'll come get you."

"Um, I'm not sure. We just followed the hallway we took when we split up."  
"I know which one that is." Sango offered.

"Okay. Stay where you are, Kagome. We'll be there in a minute."  
"Okay-- oh my god!"  
"What is it?"

"The demon, it's moving!"  
"So? Shock it again."  
"I-- hey, how'd you know I did that?"  
"I didn't."

"Wait, he's saying something…"

The cocoons that filled the room started to glow ominously. Suddenly, the eyes of the women shot open revealing blank, unseeing irises, their mouths open in silent screams.

"What the hell?!" Everyone cried in unison. Fist-sized orbs of light burst from the women's chests and hovered for a moment, before dashing out the door. One by one, the slime bubbles burst, the unconscious women sliding to ground. The group stood there in shock for a moment, before Kagome's voice brought them back to reality.

"Oh my god, guys, get down here! The demon called these little light thingies to him and now he's completely healed…and he's coming after me!"

"Hang on Kagome, we'll be right there!" Rin yelled unnecessarily into the microphone. She dashed out the door. The others started to follow, but Sesshoumaru stopped them.

"No. You four stay and tend to the women. With any luck, killing that demon will revive them." Sesshoumaru turned and rushed away down the hall.   
The four looked at each other, then at the slime-covered and soulless forms of the women. A simultaneous shiver raced through them.

"Well, we better find something to cover them with." Sango said after several minutes of staring. "When or if they wake up, they'll be very confused, and very embarrassed if left bare."

"I don't see anything…we'll have to use our bodies!" Miroku dashed forward and Sango caught him by the back of his shirt.

"No way, letch!"

**( ") **

Kagome's rapid footsteps echoed loudly off the walls as she ran, the demon close at her heels.

"Girl, you're making this hard on yourself! Just give up and give in!" The demon rasped, taking a swing at her. Kagome screamed and ducked. She stumbled and the demon gained several feet, but she kept running.

"Guys, you better get your asses down here!" Kagome yelled into her microphone. Her legs were starting ache, and her lungs were burning.

"Kagome!"

The demon spun around and Kagome skidded to a halt. Rin stood several feet behind them, panting slightly.

"Ooh goody…another soul for my feast." The demon hissed gleefully. He turned and started toward Rin, momentarily forgetting about his previous prey. Just as he reached her, Sesshoumaru stepped from an adjoining hallway and plunged a hand through it's stomach. Kagome quickly looked away. Gross…

The hall was filled with light as the orbs that the demon had just consumed left it's carcass.

"What the hell took you so long?! Kikyou was knocked unconscious by that thing, and I've been alone in the dark with it for forever!" Kagome yelled at them, too tired to do anything else. There was a long pause, and she suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Kagome?!" Rin ran to her. "Are you okay?!" Receiving no answer, she started to panic.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright…She's asleep."

"Oh…thank goodness."

Sesshoumaru slipped an arm under (the now snoring) Kagome's legs and neck and lifted her with ease.   
"Come on. Let's see what we can do to smooth things over with those women…"

"But what about Kikyou?" Rin asked.

"…We'll come back for her …tomorrow."

Rin shook her head and followed him down the corridor.

( ")

That night, Kagome sat in her bed, her diary and pen in front of her. Since her very first day, she'd recorded every moment of her time at the STN-J, as well as a few random things. She raised her pen tiredly, and started to write.

-

Dear diary,

I'm very tired right now, so if my handwriting sucks…deal with it. My day in one word: Weird beyond all reason. Okay, technically, that's four words, but who cares? Okay, here's the _very_ condensed version of the days events as they occurred.

Long car ride through numerous ghost towns left me feeling tired and bored. On arrival, I received the most valuable piece of electronics that I will probably ever own. I call it the everything-machine, 'cause that's what it does. Everything. Hopefully, they won't make me give it back at the end of the year…

Okay, Sango and I waited for awhile for the guys to show, James was late, Hikari actually slept, and something weird happened between Rin and Sesshoumaru. From what I gather, they ended up on top of each other in the basement. Every time I tried to ask someone about it though, Sesshoumaru popped out of nowhere reminding them of 'consequences'. Very weird…

Anyway, Sesshoumaru made us split up, and I got stuck with Kikyou. She's supposed to be one of the STN's 'great' hunters, but she got knocked out before she even saw the damn demon! Also, I've acquired a wide variety of curses from Sango. If mother ever finds out, she can blame my roommate. So, Kikyou's knocked out. The demon says something about wanting my soul as a snack, and stuff happens, and I end up shocking him with my powers. Okay, I call the guys, thinking the demon is either dead, or really out of it. Wrong. He gets up and starts chanting something and the next thing I know, he has all these souls floating around him. He sucks them into his body, and now he's moving again. Now I'm freaked, so I start running, telling the team to get down there. A full _ten minutes_ later, Rin and Sesshoumaru arrive, and Sesshoumaru kills the demon in one move. I yelled at them, then I guess I passed out, 'cause the next thing I remember, I'm sitting in a room with a bunch of other women who have blankets wrapped around them. They look really confused, and there's a lot of people everywhere; they all wore a dark uniform, and their faces were hidden behind the dark visors of their helmets. Anyway, more stuff happened, and now I'm here, writing in you, trying my best to stay awake.

I think that pretty much sums it up. Now, I am grabbing my cat, curling up under my nice, warm covers, and going to sleep.

-

Kagome put down the diary on her nightstand, and turned out the light. Time for some rest…

( ")

Author's Note:

Yay, another chapter done‼ -happy dances- Holy crap, this thing is 12 pages long, according to Microsoft word o.O; Hey, did you catch on to the James thing? He has a purpose now‼ Anyway, things are starting to fall into place as far as where I see this story going, so I'm happy . Besides, I now have chocolate! -Throws Hershey kisses in the air- Ah, sweet bliss…

Okay, here are the reviews‼

New Reviewers (a few more of you reviewed, but I only put new reviewers here, unless you had a question, or something I wanted to respond to):

Shippochan301 -- Hey, I sent you an email . Anyway, Shippou will be in this story, just not for awhile. Thanks for reading!

Polishing-Stars -- Okay, I know this is my username, but mom sent a review under it o.O; Anyway, glad you like it, mother, and I'm going to bed right now! I swear‼

X36

Demonslayer206

Penguin10 -- -shifty eyes- .…...….-shoves kitten under shirt- You never saw that…o.O;

Ryngrl5

Myinuyasha

Eternalhappiness

Nihility

Foxfire The Great Demon

And, as always, Shippo, lilsisterjrneo, and Bakeneko (AKA Platypus3, AKA Forsaken Wings)

Everyone else, thanks for reviewing‼ I'm so glad you like my story .

Okay guys, I have to tell you about Forsaken Wings (AKA Bakeneko, AKA Platypus3)'s fic, 'A City With No People'‼ She's new to the fan fiction world, but she's a very good writer :) Forsaken Wings is her FF.net username, so look her up‼ Or you can find her in my favorite authors list.

Okay guys, until next time, Stay safe, stay clean, stay in school, and don't eat the rotten cheese‼ …No, seriously. Don't eat it…

****


	7. The Bakery

Hey everyone! I'm back! ::gets hits with a fish:: …….. ::fish slides slowly to the ground:: Alright, I guess I deserved that. I'm not even going to try to make an excuse as to why this chapter took so long. I am simply going to say 'I'm sorry' and leave it at that. I'm sorry, and leave it at that. ……-.-;

Anyway, sorry if this chapter is crappy…but believe me, the one I started out with was ten times worse -.-;

So, read and (hopefully) enjoy!

Oh, one more thing. I noticed not too long ago that in the previous chapter I said something about James being let out of the closet. It was funny, but highly improbable, as that had happened a week earlier o.0 Surprisingly, no one noticed, or if they did, didn't say anything. I will be fixing this shortly. Just a heads up.

Disclaimer:

Caitlin: ::grins widely:: I have a special treat for you all today! After numerous phone calls, letters, emails, pages, faxes, and the mention of certain pictures taken of him and his teddy Mr. Floofums, the one and only Sesshoumaru has agreed to do my disclaimer this time around!

Fangirls: ::scream wildly and hold up 'I love Fluffy' signs::

Caitlin: Alright girls, calm down now. Let's give a warm welcome to everyone's favorite dog demon, Sesshoumaru‼

Sesshoumaru: ::glares menacingly at Caitlin as he stalks onto the stage:: [muttering] I sooooo hate you right now…

Caitlin: I know, sweetie. Just say what I told you to say, then you can leave.

Sesshoumaru: She doesn't own 'em! [To Caitlin] There, happy?

Caitlin: Very. Thanks muffin!

Sesshoumaru: Yeah yeah, now where are they?

Caitlin: ::reaches into her shirt and pulls out photo negatives of him and his teddy bear:: You mean these?

Sesshoumaru: o.0; ….::shudders:: Yes, those.

Caitlin: ::shrugs:: Okay. ::hands them over::

Sesshoumaru: ::takes negatives delicately between two claws and holds them as far away from him as demon-ly possible as he exits stage left::

Caitlin: ……..Anyway…….enjoy the show!

Demon Hunter Kagome

Chapter VII

"The Bakery…Of All Places..."

(Oh, before I start, I want to dedicate this chapter to Shippochan301. I finally made one with Shippou in it! Also, I want to warn you that Shippou is going to be older, and a little…different. Hey, living with Inuyasha was bound to have side effects, right? …o.0)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…that's all there is to it?" Kagome asked, shoving her hands in her pockets. She and Sango were currently strolling through a quiet part of the city; shops lined the streets, as well as several homes and numerous trees. The day was nearing its end, and, if the dark clouds hanging overhead were any indication, Tokyo was most likely in for a storm that night.

"Yep, pretty much." Sango answered. "We're given the location of a demon and some basic background information, then we hunt it down." She shrugged casually. "It's been so long since I've actually thought about it…I've been on so many hunts, that I've learned to focus on the task at hand, then forget about it after it was completed." She laughed. "If I didn't, my brain would have overloaded long ago."

"…So, you've been on a lot of hunts? You must have been with the STN for a long time then…" Kagome said in a hopeful tone. She'd been trying to find out more about Sango for some time now, but every time she brought up the past, Sango would either change the subject, or just stop talking altogether.

"Why do you insist on prying into my private life? You've been at it all week…" Sango's voice held a playful tone, but it was obviously an act. Sango's eyes had hardened and Kagome could almost see a pre-constructed wall slam into place over her emotions.

"Why do you keep avoiding it? What happened that would make you close up like this?"

"…Oh, look! That cloud looks like a sheep!" Sango pointed out a random cloud, and Kagome sighed.

"Sango…we're friends, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So why won't you tell me? It can't be that bad. I mean, it's not like you killed someone, or something…"

Sango visibly flinched, and Kagome's eyes widened.

"…Did you kill someone, Sango?" She asked. "…You did, didn't you--"

"Shut up!" Sango stopped abruptly and glared at her. "You have no right to talk of that which you do not know!" She said in a harsh tone. "My past does not concern you, and it never will! Do you understand?"

The young miko nodded quickly, eyes wide.

"Sorry." Kagome said, just above a whisper.

Sango huffed and started walking again, Kagome trailing behind her.

"…Sorry Sango." Kagome said again several minutes later, fiddling with the buttons on her coat. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

No answer. Kagome bit her lip, and stared down at her feet.

'_I knew I shouldn't have pushed her…_'

"…Kagome-" Sango said, and Kagome looked up. "-…I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You really _didn't_ know what you were talking about."

Kagome smiled and mentally sighed in relief. She hated having people mad at her.

"So…we're okay?" She asked, Sango falling back into step beside her.

"Yes…but I don't want you to bring this up anymore, okay?"

"I won't." Kagome assured her. "…Well, now that that's all cleared up, how about a snack?" She asked upon noticing a small bakery across the street. A green and white striped awning protruded above the door, and a metal stairway lead up the outside of the brick building to a second story. "That place looks like it has good stuff."

Sango followed Kagome's gaze to the bakery, and shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't really care much for sugary stuff, but you can get something."

"Well, if you're not going to eat anything, I'll just get mine to go. Wait here and I'll be right back." Kagome had barely finished her sentence before she dashed across the street and up to the bakery.

Kagome entered the shop, a small bell issuing a pleasant jingle as she opened the door.

The young man at the counter looked up from his book, and smiled warmly at her.

"Hello there." He greeted Kagome, placing a bookmark between the pages of his book before setting it off to the side. He leaned forward on the counter, and Kagome took in his appearance with an approving smile.

His jet-black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and held in place with a cream-colored ribbon --not a hair was out of place. He had bright blue eyes with pupils so small they were barely even visible, making the blue seem even more intense…for some reason, he reminded her of a wolf. He was dressed neatly, and looked several years older than Kagome, putting him at about nineteen or so. A necklace hung from his neck, stopping just past his collarbone. Strung on a silver chain was a charm of what might have once been a real leaf, though now it had hardened…maybe it had been dipped in some kind of substance to preserve it.

A strange tingle pooled in Kagome's stomach when she saw the charm, but she quickly shook it off.

Looking up, she saw the young man returning her approving stare and she blushed lightly.

"My name is Kouga Toyoshima." He stated with a grin. "What's yours?"

"Kagome." She answered, returning the smile.

"Just Kagome? No last name?"

"I have a last name…I just don't give it out to strangers." '…_No matter how cute they are…_' She added in her mind.

"Heh, fair enough. So, what can I get for you on this fine evening?"

"Fine evening?" Kagome asked, glancing pointedly out the window at the rapidly darkening sky as a flash of lightning broke through the clouds. Kouga shrugged and chuckled.

"Well, it sounded like a good thing to say."

Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"I'll take one cinnamon roll to-go, please."

"Can do." Kouga said, taking a cinnamon roll from the rack and placing it in a Styrofoam to-go box. He handed it to Kagome along with a plastic fork and knife.

"Thanks, it looks great. How much do I owe you?" Kagome asked, reaching for the purse that hung from her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me…figuratively speaking, of course." Kouga flashed a charming grin, and Kagome giggled.

"That's really nice of you, Kouga. Thank you so much! …But, we just met. I'd feel odd accepting this without paying."

"Kagome, I consider your smile to be _exceptional_ payment. I have a few bucks to spare and, given the choice between spending them on me or a lovely lady such as yourself, I'd much rather see the lady taken care of."

Kagome giggled again.

"How sweet and incredibly corny of you." She joked.

"Well, I do my best."

"Haha, well…It was nice meeting you Kouga, but I have a friend waiting for me outside that I need to get back to."

"Nice meeting you too, Kagome. So…I'll see you soon, right?"

"I dunno, it depends."

"On what?"

"Whether I like the cinnamon roll or not." She winked. "Bye!" She flashed a grin over her shoulder and exited the bakery, the little bell jingling as she shut the door.

Kagome crossed the street and met up with Sango who was waiting impatiently for her.

"Well, that took long enough…"

"Oh come on, I wasn't gone long at all." Kagome protested. "You should've come with me, Sango. The guy in there is really cute! He's probably too for me, but still…" She giggled. "He paid for my cinnamon roll. I wonder how old he thinks I am…"

"Hmph…" Sango rolled her eyes. Men…what a waste of time. Especially the cute ones. But then again…they were nice to look at.

When Kagome wasn't looking, Sango glanced back at the bakery. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Uh, Kagome…I-I changed my mind. I think I would like something. Hang on; I'll be back in a minute."

Before Kagome had time to reply, Sango was across the street and inside the building. Kagome shrugged and sat down on a near-by bench. Time to get to work on that cinnamon roll…

-------

Kouga sighed exasperatedly as his reading was interrupted once again by the jingle bell announcing the arrival of a new customer. He mechanically marked his place and looked up.

"How can I help you--" He started, but he broke off when he saw who it was. "…S-Sango…is that you?" He stuttered, his eyes wide and staring.

"No, I'm her evil twin." She replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked incredulously, moving around the counter and embracing her warmly.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Sango said, returning the hug.

"I work here. My god, how long has it been?"

"A year and a half, I'd guess…"

"That long…ah, it's great to see you again!"

"You too! Gosh, I never thought I'd find you here…in a bakery, of all places."

"Yeah well…that mangy mutt offered me the job, and he looked so pitiful that I couldn't resist."

"Mangy mutt…" Sango echoed thoughtfully. "…Inuyasha is here?!"

"Not at the moment, but-- wait, you mean you didn't know? He told me he talked to you and Miroku the other day."

"Well, he did, but he didn't tell us where to find him…"

"Oops…my bad."

Sango groaned.

"…Slang? Kouga, how could you?"  
"Heh, what can I say? It's Shippou's fault. Blame him."  
"You mean Shippou is here too?!"

"Oh come on, I know Inu-baka told you that."

"…Inu-baka? That's cute. Did you come up with it yourself?"

"I can proudly say I did."

Sango smiled. He hadn't changed a bit…mentally, anyway. Come to think of it, something about his physical appearance was definitely off.

"Kouga…" Sango frowned. "Why do you look human? Your ears…" She traced the curve of his ear. "They aren't pointy...and your nails…" She examined his hand closely. "Where are your claws? What happened to you?!" Soon she was zipping around him, pointing out every little change he had undergone since she last saw him. She suddenly stopped talking, and stared at his butt.

"Kouga," She pointed accusingly at his behind. "I demand to know where your tail is!"

Kouga laughed and leaned back against the counter.

"Sango, relax. It's just an illusion." He lifted the leaf charm on his necklace. "See? Kitsune illusion charms. I got this from a friend of mine. The really powerful ones are virtually undetectable. They change appearance, scent, it can even lower the amount of Shikon in demon blood if it's strong enough. Shippou is teaching himself how to make them, but he isn't very good at it. They've been in high demand among demons ever since word got out that the STN-J now has _two_ miko hunters…is it true?"

"See for yourself." Sango pointed out the window to where Kagome was sitting on the bench, munching happily on her cinnamon roll.

"H-Her?!" Kouga's jaw dropped. "But…but she's just a girl! And she was so nice! And cute!"

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Glad to see your attitude towards young women hasn't changed, Kouga."

"Hey, I'm allowed to appreciate feminine beauty once in awhile." He said defensively.

"Sounds like something Miroku would say." She muttered.

"Speaking of Miroku, how is he? I haven't heard from either of you in you in forever…"

"He's fine…still as lecherous as ever."

"Really? I thought you might've broken him by now…and I mean that both figuratively and literally."

"Yeah, well…" Sango glanced out the window. "Ugh, speak of the devil..."

The bell jingled and in stepped Miroku, his arms weighted down with numerous shopping bags.

"Whew, I made it. It's starting to sprinkle, and I have a feeling that's going to be one heck of a storm." He smiled and noticed for the first time who he was talking to.

"K-Kouga? …And Sango? What are you two doing here?"

"What's up with all the bags?" Sango raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring his question.

"I've been shopping!" He said enthusiastically.

"Well obviously, but for what?"

"Nothing in particular." He shrugged. "Just felt like shopping."

"Uh-huh…" Sango stared suspiciously at him.

"Ugh Sango, what's taking so long? It's starting to rain." The bell jingled for the fifth time in the past half hour as Kagome stepped through the doorway, small wet spots blotching her clothing. Her expression changed quickly from exasperated, to surprised, to confused, and she looked questioningly around the room.

"What's going on?"

"We were catching up with an old friend." Sango informed her. "Sorry, I forgot you were out there."

"That's okay, but do you think we could get going before the storm hits?"

"Yeah hang on just a minute. Kouga, let's not lose touch this time, okay? Where can I reach you?"  
"Well, I'm here most of the time, so I'll give you the number of this place. Maybe we could start the game up again, eh? I could certainly use the extra money right now." He said with a wink. Sango laughed as Kouga dug in his pocket and pulled out a slightly rumpled business card in the shape of muffin that had the bakery's address and phone number on it. He laughed.

"Shippou made this himself. I wish he were here right now. He would've loved to see you."  
"Shippou's here?" Miroku questioned.

"Hey," Sango said before he got an answer. "I'm going to get Kagome out of here. Bye Kouga, I'll call you!"

"Bye…Oh, Kagome!"

Kagome turned and Kouga winked at her.

"You can call me too."

Sango rolled her eyes, tugging a blushing Kagome out the door and into the light rain.

-

"Sango, what did he mean by 'start the game up again'?" Kagome questioned as they walked briskly down the sidewalk. "…Were you thieves or something?"

Sango laughed.

"Oh no, nothing like that."

"Then…what?"  
"You see, a long time ago, we ran a demon protection service of sorts. Demons would pay Kouga a small…large fee, and in return, their information would 'accidentally' be deleted from the STN mainframe, thus ensuring their safety from the hunters. We would split the money between the four of us--"

"Excuse me…four?"

"Er yes. Me, Kouga, Miroku, and In-- um…another friend. Anyway, this went on for about a year or so, but…something came up and Naraku found out. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy. After that, we lost track of Kouga and the fourth person in our group… Heh, what are the odds we'd find him in a bakery…?"

"I'm confused…why would Kouga be in contact with demons?"

"Oh that's right! You don't know…"

"Know what?"

"Kouga _is_ a demon. Wolf demon to be exact. He's using fox magic to make himself look human."

"Is that what the necklace was for?"

Sango nodded and Kagome mentally slapped herself.

'_I should've known…that thing had demon written all over it…_'

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the bakery. She just talked to a demon…and he seemed so nice…

Sango and Kagome were just turning the corner, when a flash of silver caught Kagome's eye. She glanced over her shoulder to see a familiar silver-haired boy on the opposite side of street, a young boy of about five trailing behind him, his jacket held over his head to prevent him from getting wet.

'_Him again…_' Kagome thought. '_I wonder why I keep seeing him…_'

He glanced over at her, but quickly pretended to be adjusting his hat when she looked at him.

'_Her again…_' He thought, picking up the pace as the little boy ran to catch up.

--Back at the bakery--

"Inuyasha _lives_ here?"

"Yep."  
"Here…in a bakery. Inuyasha lives here…" Miroku laughed. "I would never have guessed."

"I think that was the point."

"When will he be back?"

Kouga shrugged.

"Dunno. He didn't say."

"Mmm…"

"…It's been a long time, huh?" Miroku said several minutes later, staring at the ceiling while leaning leisurely on the counter.

"Sure has. …The storm has hit." Kouga remarked casually.

"…What happened?" Miroku asked, ignoring the statement. "Why did everyone just…stop? Meeting, talking…it was like you two had just been erased."

"Moron." Kouga cuffed him good-naturedly on the head. "It was just too dangerous."

Miroku smiled slightly.

"Yeah…"

"…Yeah."

They sighed in unison. Just then, the door burst open, startling them both. Two thoroughly soaked people stepped through the doorway, oblivious to the shop's occupants as they argued. The youngest dropped his disguise to reveal a bushy, cream-colored tail, and brown paws instead of feet.

"I-Inuyasha…Shippou…" Miroku mumbled, though it went unnoticed.

"Stop complaining! If we had left fifteen minutes earlier, you wouldn't have had to get wet!" A certain silver-haired half-demon yelled at his young companion.

"Oh yeah?" The boy yelled back in a high-pitched voice. "Well we could've left earlier if you had given me what I wanted instead of being the stubborn jackass you always are--"  
"Watch your mouth!" Inuyasha cuffed him hard on the head. "You don't use that kind of language, Shippou!"

The boy growled and rubbed his head.

"Why not?! You do it all the time!"

"So?! Doesn't mean you get to!"

"Why you…TAKE THIS!" Shippou pulled a wrinkled piece of paper with a kanji spell scrawled on it in a messy hand as well as a small statue from the pocket of his cover-alls. With lightning-fast speed and a puff of smoke, the statue was ten times it's original size and weight…and was now pinning Inuyasha's hand to the floor, the ofuda pasted across it's front.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Get it off!" Inuyasha cried, struggling to free his hand, but to no avail. Shippou crossed his arms and stared down his nose at him, his green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Say uncle." He said with a smirk.

"You little brat…I'LL KILL YOU!"

"And just how do you expect to do that? Seeing as you can't move or anything."

"I'll just…I'll just break the stupid thing!" Inuyasha raised his hand and slammed his fist into the statue. As expected, the statue remained intact. His knuckles immediately turned red and his eyebrow ticked. "…DAMN-IT!" He howled, shaking his hand rapidly. Shippou doubled over laughing.

"You are so…stupid sometimes…!" He managed between laughs.

"Look who's talking! The second you take this thing off, I'm gonna pound your sorry ass into the ground, runt!"

"Who says I'll take it off? Maybe I'll just let you stay like that for the rest of your life…"

"You get this off me right now!" Inuyasha clawed at the boy, but missed by several feet.

"Alright Shippou, you've had your fun." Kouga cut in. "Let the mutt up."

"Look fleabag, stay outta this!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "I didn't ask for your help!"

Shippou turned to look at Kouga, noticing him for the first time.

"Oh, hey Kouga. Didn't see yo--" He broke off as his eyes fell on Miroku.

"…Yo." Miroku said with a grin. Shippou stared…and stared…and then hugged him with as much force as his tiny body could muster. Miroku laughed and ruffled the fox kit's bright orange hair.

"Holy shit, Miroku! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?!"

"Shippou, you shouldn't talk like that." He said sternly. "How old are you now, anyway? Five, six…?"  
Shippou huffed and turned away.

"I am eleven, thank you very much!"

"Really? Gosh…you're so short." He said, staring down at the not quite three-foot-tall child.

"Are you making fun of me?! For your information, foxes are normally short!" He put on his best pout-y face and mumbled: "And the fact that I was the runt has nothing to do with it…"

"Whoa there…calm down. I thought you were happy to see me."

Miroku leaned over and whispered to Kouga:

"I think he's been living with Inuyasha for too long…"

"Excuse the interruption," Inuyasha said from his position on the floor. "But…WOULD ONE OF YOU HURRY UP AND GET THIS THING OFFA ME?!"

Shippou sighed and stalked over to him.

"Fine! Stop whining!" With that, he ripped off the paper that held it in place and the statue immediately shrunk to its normal size. Shippou snatched it up and placed it back in his cover-alls amongst all his other 'toys'. He yelped as Inuyasha's fist connected painfully with his head.

"Stupid fox!"

"Dumb dog!" Shippou crouched as if to lunge at him, but quickly turned and jumped into Miroku's arms.

"Nyah! Can't get me now!" He taunted, tugging on his eye and sticking out his tongue.

"You little coward! Using Miroku a shield--" Inuyasha broke off and stared at his friend. "…Miroku? What are you doing here?"  
"Ugh…older, wiser, and heavier, eh Shippou?" He grunted to Shippou who just stuck out his tongue.

"Heh, nice to see you too, Inuyasha."

"How did you find us?"

"It was actually Sango and Kagome who found this place first. They were leaving as I came in though."

'_So that girl's name really is Kagome…_' Inuyasha thought.

"Well," He said, quickly shaking the thought from his mind. "I saw them headed in the opposite direction on my way here, so I guess that explains it. See Shippou? If we left earlier, we could've seen Sango too."

"It's not my fault!"

"Alright you two, cut it out!" Kouga scolded. "You're acting like children."  
"I _am_ a child." Shippou said, still nestled safely in Miroku's arms. He smirked at Inuyasha. "What's your excuse?"

"Shippou, come on. Leave him alone." Miroku told him.

"…Fine." Shippou pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now, I think you owe each other an apology."

"Grr…sorry." Shippou muttered.

"…Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha snorted.

"I got nothin' to apologize for. I was just putting the kid in his place."

"Inuyasha…" Kouga growled menacingly. "Set a good example and make nice with the child!"

Inuyasha was about to retort, when his floppy-brim hat was suddenly jerked off his head, freeing the pair of white triangular dog-ears atop his head.

"Hey Inu, lookie what I got!" Shippou waved the hat in front of him then put it on his head, the brim falling over his eyes.

Miroku sighed as the little fox leaped from his arms to avoid Inuyasha's claws.

"Are they always like this?" He asked Kouga, who was now sitting on the counter, massaging his temples.

"Every chance they get."

--Meanwhile…--

Rin jogged steadily down the streets of her neighborhood, her headphones blaring songs by her favorite band. She groaned inwardly as several raindrops landed on her face.

'_Oh no, not again…_'

She picked up the pace as she headed home, her mind wandering to the last time she got caught in the rain.

Rin smiled faintly as an image popped into her head of Sesshoumaru with a fluffy white towel draped on his head.

She sighed.

'_I just don't understand him…one minute he'll be cold and uncaring, and the next…so kind and thoughtful…_'

Rin suddenly stopped short as a blur of silver and black darted past her, whipping her hair about her face as a slick material landed on her head.

"The hell…?" She muttered taking the fabric from her head and examining it.

"Trust me, you'll need it!" A deep voice called from the end of the street.

She looked up in time to see Sesshoumaru disappear around the corner, his black coat flying behind him.

Rin laughed as she realized the fabric was actually a rain poncho.

'_…Like now._'

Rin slipped on the poncho and returned to jogging at her regular pace, suddenly not caring about the rain at all.

--Let's check up on Mr. Nice-guy, shall we?--

Sesshoumaru ran at full-speed through the streets, smiling to himself. It's not as if anyone would see it, so it was okay to smile…just this once.

--

And that's where I end! ::gets hit with various items, and a knife imbeds itself in the wall right next to her head:: o.0;; Eh heh…like I was saying: And that's where I continue! Read on! ::trembles::

--

Sesshoumaru quickly reminded himself of his real destination. He frowned as a queasy sensation began to form in his stomach. He still couldn't believe he was actually going through with it. So many things could go wrong…and it would all be his fault. There was still time to turn back…no. He wouldn't. He couldn't…his heart wouldn't let him. His brother, the only living family he had left and the only one in his family he had ever been close to, had been dead to him for the past year…and now he was waiting just up ahead.  
Sesshoumaru sped up as the bakery came into view, but skidded to a halt and almost fell flat on his face when he saw Miroku exiting the building, numerous shopping bags in hand.

"Morita…" He muttered to himself, slipping back around the corner and out of sight. "What was he doing there…?"

Once he was sure Miroku was gone, Sesshoumaru jogged across the street and up to the bakery/home, sighing as the awning sheltered him from the rain.

'_How ironic…_' He thought, glaring at the rain. '_We're meeting under the same weather conditions as we parted…_'

Sesshoumaru peeked through the window before entering, and his heart leaped into his throat.

There was his brother, howling and running in circles in the middle of the room as a certain fox demon chewed mercilessly on his ears from his position on Inuyasha's shoulders. Kouga was laughing so hard that he fell from his spot on the counter, to which he just laughed harder.

"I-Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru whispered as he continued to stare.

Almost a full minute later, he shook himself out of it. It was now or never…

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now I end! …This time for real! ::is suddenly pinned to the wall by several knifes:: T.T ::whimpers:: ….But you're not gonna make me change my mind!

Reader: ::sharpens last knife and aims for the heart::

H-hey, you might want to rethink that! If you kill me, you'll never find out what happens!

Reader: …….. ::grudgingly retrieves knifes and returns to seat::

Whew, that was close. Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger, but hey…it was hard to resist (alas, I am weak). Until next time! ……If I'm still alive, that is. ::eyes angry mob:: …o.0

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New reviewers (Okay, new rule. EVERYONE who reviews shall be posted here…mostly because it makes it seem like I have more reviewers than I actually do -.-;) :

Shippo

Shippochan301

Lilsisterjrneo

Light (Thanks for the suggestion! However, I think I'll just keep the title the way it is. ::ish lazy:: )

Eternalhappiness

Hanyou vixen

VampyreMistress99 (You were my 40th reviewer! ::throws confetti:: )

Thank you all so much, and I'll have the next one out ASAP (which, with me, could be anywhere between four days to four weeks)!


End file.
